Cloudy Silver Eyes
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Vega Malfoy is the younger sister of Draco Malfoy.She transfers from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts due to the request of her parents, & along the way she encounters several unavoidable situations, including an unwanted engagement.Harry Potter is the BWL, who's being blackballed by the Ministry 4 the return of Voldemort.What happens when the 2 meet? Warnings inside,Ginny bashing included.
1. Baby Sister

_**The first start of my newest fic, one I had been wanting to write for a while now. **_

_**This story is based off my old fic 'The Hidden Sister', which I deleted last year because I was getting off the plot and straying from the smaller ones. So I decided to switch the plot around a bit for this one.**_

_**Now then, this will be pretty much self-explanatory so I'm not going to do a full summary like I have for my others. Here's the pairings and warnings:**_

_**HPxOC**_

_**DMxOC**_

_**RWxHG (sometime later)**_

_**SBxRL**_

_**RLxLM**_

_**Ginny bashing, slight Ron & Molly bashing, Pansy bashing, evil Narcissa and before anyone freaks out there is mpreg but that's for WAY later in the story, it's mainly mentioning of the gay pairings with a few kisses and all but no descriptive slash.**_

_**Takes place in 5**__**th**__** year, and I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Malfoy Manor, late September:_

"Father, are you in here?" Draco Malfoy was pacing the large corridor of his family home searching for his father, when he finally came upon his study door.

"Come in Draco." Draco entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" he knew when his father was in his study it usually meant he didn't want to be disturbed.

"No, I came in here to escape your mother." Draco scoffed, he knew he'd say that. "Do you need something?"

"Um yes, did you get a letter this morning?" Lucius shook his head. "That's because mother got it first, it's from Vega." Lucius put down his paper and quill.

"Vega wrote?"

"Yes she's coming home remember? She's transferring?" Lucius laughed lowly.

"Of course I remember, I was just messing with you. Now did you get the letter?" Draco pulled one from his pocket.

"Mother tried to hide it, but I got it when she wasn't looking." He handed it to him and Lucius read it over.

"Oh, she's expected to arrive tomorrow at noon. She's also bringing that friend of hers Sabina Sanguine."

"Yes she's transferring too, both to Hogwarts." Lucius set down the letter.

"Why would your mother get the letter without telling me?" Draco knew the reason, but he couldn't say why.

"Father I honestly don't know, but she wants to pick Vega up and I want to go. You should too."

"I was going to, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I was just making sure." Draco shrugged. "She's been registered right?"

"Of course I did that just before I came to get you at the end of the term. She'll be sorted after the first years are done."

"Think she'll end up in Slytherin?"

"Possibly, but she could end up in Ravenclaw as smart as she is; Sabina too."

"As long as it isn't Hufflepuff or Gryffindor right?" Lucius nodded. "I know, she's been missing me she says." Lucius laughed.

"I'm sure she is, she is your baby sister after all."

"Yeah, so when do we leave tomorrow?"

"We'll leave at eleven; we'll meet with the Sanguines when they arrive. I'll write to them now." Lucius picked his quill back up and began writing on an empty piece of parchment.

"Her school supplies are already here?"

"Indeed so, I ordered them with yours last week. Save us a trip to Diagon Alley."

"But what if she wants to go, you know she likes going out." Lucius rolled his eyes. "Father…"

"I know Draco I know, but other than your two friends, us, Dumbledore, Severus, and Cornelius know about her. You know she's hardly mentioned."

"Yes but that will change." No one knew about Vega, she was always kept out of the loop because Lucius was afraid of what the other DE's would say if they met her.

"Well is there anything else?" Draco shook his head.

"No father, I'll leave you to your business." He turned and left out the door, but just as he reached the end of the corridor his mother came down.

"Ah Draco, where is your father?"

"In his study, asked not to be disturbed."

"I was going to see if he was busy tomorrow."

"He isn't, he got the letter says we'll leave at eleven tomorrow to meet with the Sanguines. Vega will love to see him." Her eyes turned hard, he could tell she wasn't expecting that.

"I see, well then we will all go."

"Of course mother, wouldn't that be good to let Vega see us?"

"I suppose, well I'll let you go. I have some things I have to do." She took off, but he noticed how stiffly she was walking. She was a dreadful woman, even if she was his mother though she didn't deserve the title. She was the reason his sister stayed so far away, even when she fought his father to get her to go to Hogwarts.

'Can't wait to see you Vega.' His little sister would be with him soon, and the start of a new and hopefully good school year would begin for them both. She would be a fourth year, and he would be in his fifth year; and with the war brewing out there, it was bound to be interesting.

_The next day, King's Cross Station:_

"Ugh these muggles, where are those girls?" Narcissa had been grumbling the whole time they'd been at the train station. The girls had to take a muggle train to get home, but they had no doubt changed out of their former uniforms to keep appearances up.

"They'll be here soon Narcissa please be patient." The Sanguines and the Malfoys had been at the station for only twenty minutes and Narcissa was already complaining.

"We've missed our girl, she's been doing so well and she can't wait to attend Hogwarts." Mrs. Sanguine was as happy as she could be, and who could blame her? Sabina was her only child and despite the wealth her parents had she didn't seem to think much of money.

"Neither can our Vega, she'll love going to school with her brother." Lucius smiled.

"Draco!" a happy voice caught his ears and Draco turned seeing a honey-blonde girl come and hug him around the neck. He hugged her back and spun her a little.

"Hey sis, missed you." She pulled away and he stared into her matching silver eyes, just like his.

"Papa!" she hugged Lucius, but only nodded at Narcissa. "Mother."

"Welcome home sweetheart."

"Vega wait for me!" Sabina came their way. Her curled caramel hair bounced as she ran to hug her parents. "Mama! Papa!"

"Oh honey we missed you."

"I missed you too." Chocolate brown eyes twinkled as the smile grew on the heart-shaped face. Vega's round face smiled too, happy for her friend.

"Alright let's get you girls home, you've got a week before you start a new school and we've got to get you ready."

"Yes mama, see you later Vega."

"Bye Sabina." The Sanguines left in one direction while the Malfoys left in another. Vega held tight to Draco and Lucius, and Draco was the space between her and their mother. As soon as they stepped outside they stepped into an alley, Lucius pulled a portkey from his robes and they were taken back to Malfoy Manor.

"Home sweet home." Draco pulled Vega into the living room. "Got your things?" Vega pulled out small items from her skirt pocket and let Lucius enhance them to reveal her trunk and other two bags.

"Twinkle!" a house elf appeared. "Take Vega's things to her room, and get lunch ready."

"Yes master." Two other elves appeared and levitated the bags up the stairs.

"Now then darling, tell us are you ready to begin Hogwarts?" Narcissa put on a false-sweet tone, which Vega and Draco could see right through.

"I am mother; I'm imagining a great year." Vega knew about the war, but she knew not to talk about it.

"Your studies will be good."

"Yes father."

"We are so proud of you sweetheart, you and Draco have improved very much this year."

"Thank you father." They both said.

"Vega, when you get done unpacking I wish to see you alright?"

"Whatever for mother?"

"Oh just a little mother-daughter time, nothing serious." That was a lie, Draco could see it. The usual alone time between Narcissa and Vega always ended badly.

"Forgive me mother but I was hoping to rest for the rest of the break. Being in France was quite exciting, and though I spent half my summer there I would like to enjoy being at home and relaxing." She put on her cute face, the one that always got Lucius but never her mother.

"But darling I missed you…"

"Oh let her Cissa, you'll be able to talk to her once she goes to Hogwarts." Lucius smiled. "Go on now, you two go wash up for lunch." They wasted no time going upstairs, and right they reached Vega's room Draco pulled her into his arms.

"You alright Vega?" she shook her head.

"That vile woman, I hate her." He stroked her curled honey hair.

"It'll be alright, father already said she should let you be. You'll be with me at Hogwarts, you'll be safe with me."

"Will I go to Slytherin with you?" she pulled away. "I'm smart yes but I'm not cunning."

"You are, but if you end up in Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor you'll still be my little sister. Granted father wants you in Slytherin but to me no other house matters as long as it's not Hufflepuff." She giggled. "She won't go near you, just make sure father or I are close by ok?"

"Right." She nodded. Narcissa was a horrible mother, despite the fact she was good to Draco she had been trying to shape Vega into the ideal daughter, one she could control without complaints. Unfortunately Vega wanted nothing of it, she knew proper etiquette but she didn't use it as often as her parents. Narcissa would get angry with Vega really easily, and used that anger to hit or smack her around when she disobeyed.

She didn't deserve to be a mother, least of all a Malfoy. No Malfoy had ever laid a hand on their children; it was immoral to the family. Sadly Lucius didn't know about the abuse, even when Draco told Vega to come forward she refused because she was afraid Lucius wouldn't believe her. Plus every time Narcissa did beat Vega she hit a spot where the marks wouldn't show, and if they did show she'd heal her with magic or potions.

"This can't continue Vega, if she hits you again I'll have to tell father."

"No Draco, he's her husband he wouldn't believe you or me."

"He's our father, he'd do something about it."

"She doesn't care Draco, but father loves her so I can't." Draco laughed on the inside, the marriage between their parents was rocky, not once had they said a nice word to each other without the kids around.

"Vega mother and father haven't been nice to each other in years."

"What now?" she stared at him.

"Father, he says she's been horrid lately. Whenever I'm not around she screams at him for nothing, and she's hardly around anymore. She might be cheating."

"Would that be grounds for divorce?" Vega had wanted their parents to divorce for years, but sadly Narcissa had kept her activities known so it wasn't much help until now.

"Possibly, but father can take care of himself. Just stay close to me ok?" Vega nodded and Draco hugged her once more. They washed their hands and Vega pulled her waist long hair back and out of her face; her hair was darker than her family's, probably inherited from her grandmother Adela Vega Malfoy. She may have inherited her grandmother's hair and father's eyes, but her face was that of Narcissa's. Draco was lucky to have taken after Lucius, he had nothing of their mother in him.

"Let's go." They walked back downstairs to the main dining room, right where their parents were seated at the table.

"Ah there you are, come on sit down." They took their seats; Draco's being on one side and Vega's on the other. The house elves brought out the food, and they began to eat in silence. "Vega darling, tell us what do you plan to do once you start Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure yet father, other than keeping my studies up."

"Do you wish to join the Quidditch team?" Vega felt a cold chill run down her spine, and shook her head.

"I'm more of a watcher, not a player." Vega liked sports, but she wasn't into playing since her 'mother' never allowed it.

"Well we know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is." Draco pointed out.

"Isn't that the position that gets a new teacher every year?" Draco nodded at her. "Why not just let Professor Snape take over?" Snape was their godfather, and Vega just adored him.

"Dumbledore doesn't trust him in that position, since he favors it so much. Dolores Umbridge is teaching this year." Vega stopped eating.

"Doesn't she work at the Ministry? The Minister's Undersecretary?"

"Oh yes, and she will be a good teacher. Fudge appointed her himself." Vega didn't look too sure. Draco had only met Umbridge a few times but he knew her enough to see she was rather cruel.

"Oh, is this because of that Harry Potter scandal?" Draco stared at his sister. "Word travels around fast."

"In a way it is, the boy's been all over the prophet as has Dumbledore."

"Meddlesome old fool." Draco grumbled.

"Well hopefully this will be a calm year for us, not really in the mood to be drawn into the spotlight." Vega hated being the center of attention, she always felt like someone wanted something from her when it came to that.

"Well said sweetheart." Narcissa smiled. "Now eat up, your brother I'm sure has plenty for you to do together." Indeed he did, anything to keep his mother's hands off his sister. Lucius was oblivious but Draco noticed the hard stare coming from their mother's cold blue eyes.

'I'll have to make her tell, she can't keep this hidden any longer.'

_A week later:_

_King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ :_

"Harry come on." A rough summer had passed for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course right now he was known as the Boy-Who-Lies, according to the Daily Prophet.

"I'm coming Mione." He had just said goodbye to his godfather Sirius Black, still a refuge/prisoner in his own home Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Now he was boarding the Hogwarts Express, about to leave for what could be a rough year for him.

He and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were getting their luggage carts in place. He was still mad at Dumbledore, only because he hadn't received word of anything all summer long. He couldn't understand why, but he couldn't ask either. Moody, Tonks, and Remus had escorted them to the train station for protection, since the Ministry was now against him and Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Harry was so caught up in his own thoughts his trunk tipped over from the trolley and onto another.

"Oh bugger." Harry lifted his trunk back up, and let the conductor take it.

"Language Harry."

"Leave him Mione, he's stressed."

"I am not." Harry followed them onto the train, and found an empty compartment. "I'm not stressed, just thinking a lot lately."

"You shouldn't think too much Harry; it's not good for you."

"I know Hermione." She was always doing that, but at least she cared. "Oh damn, hold on I forgot something." He got up from his seat and left the compartment. He'd left the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix in his jacket which was in his trunk; he'd slipped it in there by mistake and forgot to get it out. He was in a rush to get to the luggage area he didn't see someone else going the other way.

"Ow!" whoever it was fell to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He held out his hand to help them up, and then noticed that they were a she, a girl and a pretty one at that. She stared up at him, and he took her hand. "Here, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I could tell you were in a rush." She moved her long blonde hair from her face, revealing silver eyes. "Excuse me." she moved past him, and he noticed that her uniform didn't have a house symbol on it. Was she new?

He disregarded the thoughts and went back to the luggage area, found his trunk, and quickly got his jacket back. The photo was still in the pocket, so he put the jacket on and ran back to the compartment where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Hey you got your jacket." Ron points out the obvious.

"Yeah, it had this inside." He pulled out the picture and sat down by the window. The whistle blew and the train slowly moved down the tracks, but for some reason that girl was stuck in Harry's mind. "Uh Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Has…has there been any talk of new students coming?"

_**It's a start, but hopefully a good one. Next chapter will be up sometime later this week, I need to update two other fics and I have a test and a paper to start.**_

_**Just so you know, Sabina's character is a fictional character for my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536, all hers.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Sorting

_**Glad lots of you loved the first chapter, so hopefully you'll love this one too.**_

_**This starts off in Vega's spot, not her POV just third POV on her part. Begins in the train, and then to where she goes inside with a teacher to wait with Sabina on their own sorting. Then during the ceremony it will go to Harry's right up until the spot in the common room.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts Express:_

After Vega had come back from the loo she accidentally ran into a boy. Lucky her that boy happened to be Harry Potter, not only the Boy-Who-Lived but also her brother's rival and apparently mortal enemy; no doubt because of the events of last year things would be rough for him, but it wasn't her concern.

After she gathered herself she made her way back to the compartment she was sharing with Draco, Sabina, and his friends none of whom she'd met officially until today. Thankfully the week before went by quick, and she managed to keep away from her wicked mother. She spent her last week before school with Draco and her father, and it was a good one.

"There you are, what kept you?" she sat down between Sabina and Draco, across from his friends Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson.

"Ran into someone, don't worry."

"Ran into who?"

"No one important, don't worry Draco." He patted her shoulder.

"So are you excited about starting Hogwarts?" Zabini smiled at her.

"A bit, but I'll miss Beauxbatons either way."

"So will I." Sabina smiled at her. "But from what we heard last year, it's a good school."

"It is, if you're in our house at least." Parkinson smirked. "What houses do you think you'll be in?"

"No doubt Ravenclaw or Slytherin, we're both obviously gorgeous and intelligent." Vega playfully flipped her hair in Draco's face.

"Hey!" Draco rubbed his eyes where her hair hit.

"Oh shut it." She giggled.

"You really are something Vega, can't wait to see how things go once you're sorted." Vega held up her hands.

"As long as I'm not in Hufflepuff I think I'll be ok." She crossed her arms and legs.

"Even if you get sorted into Gryffindor? Y'know Gryffindor and Slytherin are just rivals, we don't make good friends there." Pansy sneered, but Vega just ignored her.

"Are we there yet?" Sabina looked out the window.

"Almost." Draco answered her and pointed just up on the hill, where the top of the castle could be seen.

"How do we get there again?"

"Carriages Sabina, thestrals take us to the front." Vega answered that time. "I doubt we'll see them though, they can only be seen by people who've seen death."

"Oh right, forgot about that." Vega shoved her playfully.

"I'm actually eager to see what the Ministry's up to, I do love a good dramatic intrigue." She smirked at her brother. That was true, when it came to drama Vega just sat back and watched the scene lay out while she snacked on candy or whatever treats she liked.

"Feels like the train's slowing down, better get a move on." Vega grabbed her bag, and followed her brother and his friends off the train. Unfortunately the moment of taking in the scene was short when she heard Draco snicker.

"What is it?" she saw him looking at Potter, who was getting off with his two friends. "Draco leave them alone, it's not worth it."

"Come on V, it's only Potter. He won't attack anyone unless he wants another trial."

"Trial?"

"You didn't here?" Parkinson. "Potter used underage magic against Dementors, the minister wanted to prosecute but Potter got off once again." Vega rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe he had reason to use magic; the law says we can if we're in danger." Pansy gave her a glare.

"C'mon we need to go." Draco led them to an empty carriage, and helped her and Sabina up. They all sat as the carriage took off, but when they reached the gate Professor Snape, Vega and Draco's godfather, was waiting.

"Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." He greeted them stiffly, as usual. Vega smiled and went over to him.

"Evening Professor, how are you?"

"Fine, now you and Ms. Sanguine must follow me. Mr. Malfoy you and your friends may go to the Great Hall."

"Yes sir, see you soon sis." Draco left with the others, and while everyone else went in the front Snape led the girls to another entrance. Vega was nervous, but she wouldn't show or admit it to anyone; and she was distracted by how nice, but also how smaller Hogwarts was compared to Beauxbatons.

"Now you two wait here, when the first years are sorted they will call you out." Snape left them at the door, which Vega assumed was the Great Hall.

"Are you ready Vega?" Sabina held her hand in reassurance.

"I am, I just hope that even if we're in separate houses we'll still be best friends." Sabina smiled.

"Best friends forever." Now all they had to do was wait.

_In the Great Hall:_

After arriving at Hogwarts things hadn't gotten much better. Everyone but Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all avoiding Harry; no thanks to the minister's article in the prophet. He didn't care much though, they didn't know the full truth and even if he had no proof he didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

That wasn't on his mind though, right now all he could think about was that girl he ran into on the train. Hermione hadn't heard anything of new students arriving, but that girl didn't have a house symbol on her uniform so she had to be new and she was too old to be a first year. Not to mention how attractive she was, that waist long honey hair, those cloudy yet shiny silver eyes, that fair skin, she was beautiful.

"Mate you ok?" Ron had been staring at him the whole time, probably because he kept looking around for that mystery girl.

"Yeah, just looking."

"For that girl?" Hermione whispered. "Harry she's probably a transfer, and the first years are still sorting so she might not come out until later."

"You're really smitten with her mate, she must be amazingly pretty."

"Oh she is, and I don't know why but since I bumped into her I can't get her out of my head… I mean it's like…" Hermione shushed him and pointed to the front of the hall where Dumbledore was standing at his podium.

"Now that all our new first years have been sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This year we not only have new first years, but two new transfer students as well. They have come a long way to join our school and I do hope that while they're here you will treat them kindly; they have come from Beauxbatons and they are very happy to join us here tonight as fourth years so without further ado, please give a warm and happy welcome to our new students Ms. Sabina Sanguine, and Ms. Vega Malfoy."

'MALFOY?' Harry screamed in his mind and when the two large doors to the hall opened he spotted a caramel-brown haired girl walking beside the blonde he'd seen on the train. The entire school gasped, those who knew Draco Malfoy probably didn't know he had a sister.

"Holy hippogriffs…" he whispered and stared as the two walked up to the stool where McGonagall held the sorting hat.

"Another Malfoy? I didn't think Malfoy had a sister…" Ron grumbled.

"Well no one did, after all she's been in Europe all this time." Hermione spoke and Harry just watched as the two girls approached the stool, and McGonagall motioned for one of them to sit. He saw the blonde whisper to the brunette, and the brunette took the seat. As the hat was placed on her head, she was extremely calm.

"Ahhh, quite a bright young mind you have miss. Oh yes very intelligent, but ooh what's this? There's a darker part that I doubt anyone has seen in you, therefore I must say…SLYTHERIN!" the whole Slytherin table cheered for her as she sat, and then the blonde, Vega Malfoy, approached and sat down.

'Here it goes.' She would end up in Slytherin no doubt, she was a Malfoy and all Malfoys had been in Slytherin.

"Oh…oh my." The hat mumbled. "You are very talented and intelligent, but your bravery overthrows all of that. You have had a hard past, but you are strong, therefore I shall place you in…GRYFFINDOR!" her eyes widened in shock and the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables gasped. She looked over at Draco Malfoy, then back to Snape but didn't move from the seat.

"Ms. Malfoy, go on." McGonagall removed the hat and the girl slowly moved towards the table, and ended up in the empty spot next to Harry. She seemed nervous, but avoided eye contact.

"And now that our new students are sorted, we'll all give a warm welcome back to Professor Grubbly-Plank while Professor Hagrid is away for now. We'll also give welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge and I'm sure you'll all wish her good luck." Just as he was about to continue someone stopped him and the whole hall went quiet.

"Ahem." It was Umbridge, and she stood from her seat walking to the podium.

"She was at the hearing, she's one of Fudge's people." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Thank you very much headmaster for that warm welcome, and how lovely to meet all of you. I'm quite sure we'll all get along just fine." The twins grumbled in response to that. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of all Hogwarts students to be vital in our world. Though every headmaster in this school has left behind a legacy, progress will become this school's main goal and with that progress we will observe, perfect, and prove any practice that deserves to be reverted, if not prohibited." With that she giggled and the whole hall clapped lowly.

"Who does she think she's fooling?" Harry heard the Malfoy girl whisper next to him. He glanced at her and she slowly ate her food, and for a bit he felt sorry for her. She was probably looking forward to being with her brother, but from what he could see Malfoy didn't look disappointed just concerned.

"Don't get why she's here, she's a Malfoy for Merlin's sake."

"Ron shhh, she'll hear you." Unfortunately Hermione spoke to soon, the girl did hear them and her face sunk in sadness which made Harry's heart lurch.

"Don't mind him, he just doesn't know you." He whispered to her. She looked at him and nodded, but her eyes had hints of tears.

'She looks scared.' He glanced back at Malfoy who was giving him a glare. Soon enough the feast ended and once everyone got up Vega Malfoy ran to meet up with her brother and his group.

"Where's she going?" Ron wiped his mouth.

"To see her brother no doubt, probably upset that she's not in Slytherin." Ginny sneered. "Don't know why the hat put her in our house, maybe she's not like the other Malfoys."

"Stop that Ginny, leave her alone and she'll leave you alone." Hermione goaded everyone to get moving, up the spiral staircase and to the portrait hole. Harry let the others go first, but then noticed that everyone had a copy of the Daily Prophet in hand which was screaming the title 'Potter Plotter?', much to his annoyance.

As he walked through the common room all of his housemates stared at him, some were hard, some pity, others were unreadable including Seamus and Dean's, well Seamus's at least.

"Hey Dean." Dean nodded at him, but Seamus just slammed his copy of the prophet down onto the table.

"Y'know mum didn't want me back this year." He glared at Harry.

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because of you. The prophet's been saying a lot about you and Dumbledore both, and it hasn't been anything good either."

"And you believe them?"

"Well no one was there when Cedric died, so what can we believe?" Harry's veins tensed up, and his eyes glared angrily at a boy he considered a friend.

"Then you might as well listen to your mummy, read the prophet it'll tell you everything you want."

"Hey don't diss my mother!" Seamus got mad easily.

"I'll have a go at anyone who thinks I'm lying." Seamus looked ready to hit him.

"You're just bloody mad Potter, that's all you are."

"Just because he speaks the truth?" everyone turned to the portrait hole where Vega Malfoy had just entered. "Or is it because it's just his and Dumbledore's opinion?"

"What do you care?" Ginny stood up.

"Yeah Malfoy why would you care? You think You-Know-Who's back too?" Seamus stepped forward.

"Well I can't say because I haven't seen him, but that doesn't mean I don't believe he's back. People have been disappearing; the outside's changing, even all the way in Europe we can sense something's about to happen down here."

"Oh so you're a seer or something?" Ginny crossed her arms.

"No Weasley I'm just observant, I don't judge on what I hear. I judge from what I see and what I'm seeing right now is a bunch of kids afraid to admit the truth." Ginny stepped closer.

"And all I see is a stuck up princess sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Don't even know why you're in our house, you certainly fit the Slytherin profile." Vega glared.

"You don't know me Weasley, and I'm warning you now I don't take shite from anyone least of all girls like you."

"Oh no, Ginny you'd better back off or she'll sick her daddy's money on you." Ron mocked her and everyone but Harry, Hermione, and Neville laughed.

"Same goes for you." She glared at Ron. "Unlike my brother I don't hide behind body guards, I attack from the front." Just as she turned towards the girl's dorm entrance she swung back around and her fist connected with Ron's jaw. When Ron fell to the floor Ginny and Seamus caught him, Harry just stared shocked at Vega.

"Ow…" Ron rubbed his face.

"Ron are you alright?" Ginny snarled at Vega.

"Take that as a warning, I don't always need magic to protect myself." With that Vega spun on her heel and left towards the girls' dorms.

'That was odd.' Hermione came over to him.

"She definitely has the Malfoy temper."

"Yeah but not the Malfoy manners, did you see that punch?"

"Harry you can't condone what she did." Harry looked at her.

"I don't, I've just never seen a Malfoy throw the first punch. It's usually the other way around." That was true, when Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy got into a fight it was Arthur who attacked first. Even the times Harry and Draco almost fought it was usually Harry who egged them on.

"Well, at least she can stand up for herself."

"Yeah and this is definitely going to be an interesting year."

_**Do you like it? This part took forever to write out, especially the punch I had to make sure it was written out right.**_

_**Next chapter will be the first day, mainly in Vega's point, when they have breakfast and going onto DADA with Umbridge. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Expect the Unexpected

_**Very happy this story's going well, took a lot of thought and effort on my and AB's part to create this. Now this chapter is the first day of classes, in Vega's part and I will tell you despite her being a Malfoy she's a lot like Sirius was in his years.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next day:_

_Gryffindor Girls' Dorms:_

BRRINNNG! RRRIIIIINNGG! RIIINNGG!

"Ugh…" Vega's alarm went off loud the next morning. She had her own little private room in the Gryffindor dorms, frankly because she was a Malfoy so the head must've thought it would be courteous. Being in Gryffindor wasn't too bad, she had to admit she was braver than most other people in her family, but being surrounded by girls like Ginny Weasley was not something she liked.

Vega slowly got up from bed, she had one hour to get ready before breakfast. She needed a shower, which thankfully her own room had one in an expandable closet. It changed when she needed it to, from a clothes closet to a bathroom with a marble floor, toilet, and bathtub/shower. She started the shower water, grabbed her uniform and hung it on the door; she'd wanted to come to Hogwarts to be closer to her brother, but she didn't expect to be in Slytherin she knew she wouldn't fit in.

Before she'd gone to the common room she'd visited Draco, his girlfriend Pansy had sneered at her but Draco told her to stay out of it. He told her he would write to their parents, and that made her feel much better. She knew how Narcissa would act, but not her father.

'Suppose I'll find out later on.' The mail would come soon, likely at breakfast or lunch. Narcissa no doubt may send a howler, but only if her father wouldn't send a letter himself. Vega stepped into the shower water, and washed herself down with her favorite pomegranate shampoo and body wash. The smell made her relax; it reminded her of Beauxbatons, when she and Sabina would be outside and go to the fruit gardens to enjoy the delicious smells and delectable fruits.

Vega quickly showered and turned the water off, she dried herself off, and used her wand to dry her hair. She changed into her uniform, but as she slipped on the sweater she eyed the Gryffindor crest. She stroked the material, and felt as if her heart were in that spot.

'I will have to endure it, I won't let anyone get to me this year.' She'd never had any problems at Beauxbatons, but this was Hogwarts and rivalries here were like legends.

She quickly finished dressing and pulled her hair into a side ponytail like they did at Beauxbatons, but this time tied a red ribbon in her hair. Her makeup was simple, just some eye shadow and mascara, natural yet beautiful.

"Time to face the fire." She checked her clock and saw breakfast was in fifteen minutes. She grabbed her bag with her books for the day, slipped on her robe, and left her room after locking it. Luckily no one was in the common room, so she slipped out and went down the spiral staircase to get to the Great Hall.

"Vega!" she heard someone call and turned to see Sabina coming over. "Morning."

"Morning, how was your night?"

"It was fine, managed to get away from some snobby boys and girls but fine. Yours?" she shrugged.

"I decked a boy for mocking me, called out a snooty redhead and pretty much am now known in the Gryffindor house as a Malfoy."

"Oh, well don't worry just because we're in different houses does not mean we can't be friends."

"Magnificent, now let's eat I'm starving."

"Can we sit at the same table?" Vega looked into the room, and shook her head.

"Probably not now, perhaps later; what's your first class?"

"Um, Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Mine too, I'll see you after breakfast then." They parted ways as Sabina went to the Slytherin table. Vega sat in a space that was already empty, only to be joined by Potter and his two friends.

"Ugh do we have to sit here?" Weasley groaned.

"You're just mad because she punched you, sit down Ron." Hermione sat on one side of Harry while he sat on the other side of Vega.

"Hey um, sorry about last night; thanks for siding with me." that shocked her, the boy-who-lived was thanking her?

"I was only stating facts, but you're welcome." She started to eat, some toast and eggs, then oatmeal. She only hoped that the first day would go alright.

"What're you doing here?" unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. Ginny Weasley walked in with her hand on her hip glaring at Vega.

"Trying to eat my meal in peace if you don't mind."

"Well you're in my seat." Vega didn't understand until she remembered she was next to Harry.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't see your name anywhere. Go sit by your brothers." Vega tried to get back to eating but then two other redheads came over, and they were twins.

"Got a problem here guys?" one of them looked at Vega.

"This girl is in my seat." Weasley pointed at her.

"She was there first Gin, leave her alone. Come on sit next to Ron." the Granger girl whispered.

"She's right Ginny; it's not a big deal."

"But Harry I always sit next to you." She whined.

"Get over yourself kid." Vega snarled and put down her fork. "Look I'm done, so I'll leave. Happy?" Weasley glared at her.

"Get lost Malfoy, no one wants you here anyway." Potter stood up.

"No you can stay, you were here first. Ginny sit down now, over there." Potter pointed at the seat next to the boy Weasley, Ron.

"It's fine, I need to go anyway." Vega grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall, but was stopped as Draco came over with his group.

"I saw that Weasley, Potter. Did you not hear my sister was there first?" he glared at them.

"Well she was in my seat."

"And where is your name on that seat Weaslette?"

"How dare you! Ron! Fred! George!" all three boys stood in front of Ginny.

"Stop!" Vega got between them. "There's no need for this, I was going anyway."

"Vega they're making you leave!"

"It's not a big deal Draco, besides that Weasley should know better after what happened last night." She pointed at the younger boy. "Does your nose still hurt?" he paled and stepped back.

"You hit him?" Draco stared wide-eyed at her.

"He had it coming, even Potter thanked me for it." All three redheads looked to Harry.

"For standing up for me, nothing else."

"Whatever, I need to go. I'll see you later Draco." She patted his shoulder and walked out the room, only to be stopped her godfather Severus Snape. "Oh excuse me professor."

"It's alright, come with me Ms. Malfoy." He gestured to outside the hall. She followed him to the end, and he pulled her into a corner. "I saw that."

"Saw that talk?" he nodded.

"I will punish them if you wish it." She smiled, but shook her head.

"That's not necessary; Weasley just had a little tiff that's all."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No I mean, are you alright that you're Gryffindor?" she frowned, she wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I'm not sure, last night wasn't bad. I actually voiced my opinion and Potter thanked me for it moments ago." His eyes widened a little. "Shocked me too, but it's not important. Sir I need to get to class."

"Very well, come see me later. Your father will be here soon."

"What for?"

"He wishes to speak to you about your sorting, and apparently your mother has some news she'd like to share." Vega stiffened.

"I see, when will they be here?" Snape didn't know either, Draco had wanted to tell him but unfortunately Vega wanted to keep it to a minimum.

"When is your next class?"

"It's Potions, but it's not until an hour after this one."

"Come before then, I will firecall them." She smiled as best she could.

"I'll be there, see you later professor." She walked past him and down the hall, but stopped as his voice called her again.

"If you need anything you know where to find me." she continued walking down the hall. That bitch was coming, what could she have to say other than her 'obvious' disappointment. The woman had raved about how every woman from the Black line was supposed to be poised and defined in society, and that included being in Slytherin. Vega wasn't poised and far from defined, but she was headstrong and attractable like she should be; that much she inherited from the Black family.

'I came here to be close to Draco, nothing more.' She made it to the DADA classroom, which had a pink ring around the door no doubt Umbridge's work. Umbridge had never met Vega, but Vega knew all about her from the ministry. Now the woman was teaching, this would not go well for most students.

"Vega!" she turned around to see Sabina come over to her. "First ones here, nice."

"Yeah, class will start in ten minutes. Door's not open I think." Just then the lock clicked open and Umbridge appeared wearing gaudy pink, fluffy attire with a large bow in her hair.

"Good morning ladies, come in." they went in and soon enough other students came after, including Ginny Weasley with a blonde girl. Vega and Sabina took a seat in the middle, and then as soon as every other seat was filled Umbridge walked up to the front of the classroom and gave a smile that made Vega's stomach lurch. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Professor Umbridge." The class echoed after her.

'Ugh her voice…it's almost painful.' The woman's voice was as sweet as poisoned honey.

"Now, before we begin I will now hand out your new textbooks. These specific books have been picked by the ministry, to help you understand a better learning of defensive magic." She waved her wand and books began to float to the desks in front of everyone.

'Defensive Magical Theory.' What a bore, this wasn't a book on defensive magic it was just bland theories. They gave this book to first years at Beauxbatons, but they also had a book teaching them basic spells for their year.

"Um professor…this book has nothing on using defensive spells." Sabina raised her hand and Umbridge giggled and Vega's eardrums shook at the sound.

"I see no reason for you to use spells in my classroom Ms…?"

"Sanguine ma'am."

"Ah yes our new transfer student, and Ms. Malfoy too." Vega forced a smile back. "As I was saying though, you don't think you'll be attacked in this classroom do you? Who do you imagine could attack children?" Vega raised her hand.

"No offense professor, but have you seen half the ghosts here? Most of them love pulling tricks especially the one called Peeves, he's relentless on new teachers and students." Most of the students stared wide-eyed at her.

"Ms. Malfoy I'm surprised at you, speaking such words in my class."

"Forgive me professor; I was only stating a fact." Umbridge's smile grew bigger.

"Well I suppose I can let you off for now, but that's five points from Gryffindor." Oh brother. "It's the view of the Ministry, to use a theoretical knowledge in order to get your examinations on track which is what school is all about."

"But how is theory supposed to prepare us for the real world?" a blonde boy in front of them rose his hand.

"The real world is perfectly safe Mr…?"

"Creevey ma'am, Colin Creevey."

"Very well Mr. Creevey, I would dare say you have nothing to worry about in the real world for I assure you the minister is doing the best he can to keep us all safe."

'By lying to the public to save his own skin?' Vega gave a hard stare.

"Now then, turn in your books to page fifteen and copy down the text twice. Then when you are finished you will be given a pop quiz on that area. Begin." Everyone opened their books, but Sabina and Vega just kept the books closed and sat back. "Ms. Malfoy, Ms. Sanguine why are you not reading?"

"We read this book in our first year at Beauxbatons ma'am, we already know the material." Vega crossed her arms and smirked. "We could take the quiz now if you want us to."

"Very well then, here you are." She handed them two papers with only two questions on them, both different. Vega smirked at Sabina, and both of them filled out the questions in no time with extreme detail.

"Done." Umbridge collected their papers, and gave them both O's at the top.

"Well done Ms. Malfoy, Ms. Sanguine. You are dismissed."

"Thank you professor." They gathered their books and left the classroom, getting glares from almost everyone else including Weasley. The minute they set foot outside the classroom both girls let out loud groans.

"Who does she think she's fooling? She's treating us like first years here!" Sabina ran a hand through her hair.

"Oui mon ami." Vega spoke French very fluently, as did Sabina. "This is going to be a boring class, no magic, no actual teaching of defensive magic, how is anyone going to learn from her?"

"No one's learning anything, that's the point of the ministry interfering here. Things really have changed here, ever since last year."

"Oh yes, I feel bad for Potter. He's the talk of the prophet and it's all rubbish, no one can make this up."

"I agree Vega, seriously what does the minister expect him to do raise Voldemort himself?"

"He's already back mon ami."

"I know but still. This book they've given is pre-school, I mean what do they expect? Say we go out and we fight a gang load of dark wizards, what can we do sit down and pull out a book just as they're about to kill us?"

"My thoughts exactly, hey Sabina I need to go see Snape I'll catch you later."

"Doesn't he have class?"

"He does but not for a bit, later."

"Later." Sabina took off in one direction while Vega headed for the dungeons. She found the classroom easily, and knocked on the door.

"Enter." She stepped inside and saw Snape with her parents.

"Hello darling." Narcissa smiled at her.

"Mother, good to see you." 'Not.' "Father."

"Hello Vega, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Professor Umbridge let me out early, the material she's teaching is what I've already learned. Now if I may ask, what's this about?" she shut the door and stood in front of everyone.

"Well first I wanted to tell you that though you are in Gryffindor and not Slytherin, we still love you as our daughter. Draco explained to us what the hat said and we agree with him."

"Really father?" she saw a speckle of defiance in Narcissa's cold blue eyes.

"Yes love, and your mother has some news she wishes to share with us all." Narcissa stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Now Vega, you're already close to finishing school despite you being in your fourth year. I understand you wish to pursue a career of your own in the future, but I fear that it would be too much stress on you."

"Mother please…" she sighed.

"Don't interrupt me dear, now I've been looking around and I have some great news."

"What is it?" Narcissa looked at Lucius and Snape, then back to Vega.

"Congratulations my darling, you're officially engaged." Vega dropped her back and her mouth fell with it.

"E…Engaged?" she looked at her godfather and father, who were as shocked as her.

"Yes sweetheart you're engaged, isn't it wonderful?" Vega didn't know what else happened, only that her fists clenched and her teeth grinded together.

"Not a chance in hell."

_**Hope you liked this one, I didn't want to leave a cliffy but I did.**_

_**Next one picks up and reveals who Vega is engaged to, and then it takes off on her future in Hogwarts with Draco, Sabina, and any other friends she will make.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. The Contract

_**Happy lots of you liked the cliffy and I'm sorry for making you wait for this one. Hopefully it will satisfy you enough until the next one.**_

_**Anyway this picks up on the last chapter, and it's written by both AnnaBoleyna1536 and I Annabeth Volturi. A little plot goes on between Vega and her 'betrothed', and this leads to so much more in the fic.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Not a chance in Hell." Vega growled and the looks on all three adults' faces were priceless.

"Excuse me young lady what did you just say?" Narcissa put her hands on her hips and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry mother but I'm against arranged marriages." She looked at Lucius. "This is a different era than when you were young, hardly anyone does betrothals anymore."

"She does have a point." Professor Snape pitched in.

"Narcissa we didn't discuss any engagements, you went behind my back." Lucius stepped closer.

"Because I knew you would make a fuss of it, I've already made the contract and it's valid." Vega's eyes widened.

"Contract? Mother you can't be serious?"

"I am serious, you will marry after you graduate from school. There's no way to break the contract, end of discussion." Vega looked to her father.

"Narcissa this is too soon…"

"Nonsense Lucius, you and I were fifteen when we had our contract made."

"Yes but Vega is only fourteen, and whom have you betrothed her to?" Narcissa smiled.

"Theodore Nott." Vega froze.

"The Nott boy? Narcissa are you insane?" Lucius turned her to him roughly. "You know full well the Notts are not good people, why would you give our daughter to their son?"

"Oh come now Lucius you know that their family's been wanting to engage Vega to Theodore for years, you just never gave them an answer."

"No I told them I would not marry my daughter to their son, for reasons you are fully aware of." Narcissa pushed him away.

"It's already been done, the Notts expect a wedding within a month after they graduate. Vega will be marrying into a good family."

"THE HELL I WILL!" Vega screamed at the woman and grabbed her bag running out the door. Her godfather and father called after her, but she ignored them and ran until she reached the gardens outside. Thankfully everyone was still in class, but she didn't notice Sabina just a few feet away. "AAAGGHHH!" Vega threw her bag down and started raking her hands through her hair.

"Vega?" she heard Sabina come over. "Are you alright?"

"No…" she growled and sat on the edge of the stone bench.

"May I sit?"

"Yes." She really needed Sabina's comfort right now, this was worse than anything Narcissa could have done.

"What's wrong? Did something happen in Snape's office?" Vega nodded.

"My parents were there." She didn't even look up.

"What happened? Did Narcissa…?" Vega stopped her with a hand up.

"Good news is my father said he doesn't care if I'm in Gryffindor, he still loves me. Narcissa…she's done it this time." Sabina waited for more. "She's betrothed me to the Nott boy."

"SHE WHAT?" Sabina knew how bad the Notts were; everyone did but not unless they looked inside the family close enough.

"They made a contract, apparently I'm to be married a month after I graduate school. This is the lowest she's ever done, far worse than the…"

"Don't say it." Sabina took her hand. "Is there any way to break the contract?"

"I don't know, I don't have it."

"Then maybe the Nott boy does, from what I remember he's not as bad as his parents. Perhaps he knows more about the contract than they do." She did have a point, Theodore Nott was like Draco, a bad bully but he didn't use unforgivable curses nor would he have the gall to hurt someone who hasn't hurt him. "Plus…" she leaned into Vega's ear. "There are rumors that he likes another Slytherin girl."

"Is there?" Sabina nodded.

"Not sure who it is, but the girls in Slytherin love to gossip; I can arrange a meeting later today."

"Please, I want to find out if there's anything I can do to prevent this marriage. Narcissa is not putting me under the eyes of those people." Lord and Lady Nott were awful people, both came from prominent families but they were complete supporters of the Dark Lord and no doubt Lord Nott was in fact a Death Eater.

"Ok, I know where he's at before classes, so I'll get Draco to see him later."

"Fantastic, I need to figure this out." Narcissa had made her life miserable since she was eight, but this was low enough.

"Vega, I really think you should tell Snape about the…you know."

"No Sabina."

"Vega you can't keep this hidden forever, sooner or later Draco's going to probably spill."

"He can't, I won't let him." Sabina sighed.

"Vega…you're my best friend, practically my sister I don't want to see you suffer. If that woman hurts you again what're you going to do? Draco is angry about keeping it secret, he tried to get me to convince you to telling but…let's face it you're stubborn. Too stubborn, and your pride is getting the better end of things. Please Vega…just promise me you'll tell at least Snape and then when you're ready you can tell your dad."

"I can't…"

"You have to, Draco's already said Snape is suspicious. He's a smart man if you don't come clean he could tell Lucius." Vega didn't want that to happen, if her dad heard from someone other than her she knew he'd be upset. Looks like she had no other choice.

"Alright, I'll tell him but not yet. I need to talk to Nott first." Sabina nodded and gave her a hug.

"You're my sister, and if that woman does anything else you either tell me or Draco. Got it?"

"Oui. (Yes.)"

"Good, now our next class is in twenty minutes but if I remember correctly you and I wanted to read more on the potions textbooks?"

"You got it right; I snuck these from the shop in France a week before we left." She meant she bought them; Vega wasn't one for stealing that was more of Draco's part. Draco wasn't too bad he was just an ignorant adolescent, but underneath he was a sweet boy, mainly to Vega. Vega pulled out some books from her bag on advanced potions meant for seventh year students, more to read than study but again most of the potions they would learn this year they'd already learned.

"Awesome, these are good books."

"Most definitely, Snape'll be surprised he has two fourth years who think like seventh years."

"Well technically he already has one in fifth year, that Granger girl? The Muggleborn one, she's very smart but not well liked."

"Because she's smart?" Sabina shook her head.

"Because she's nosy and bossy, some of the Slytherin girls complained about her, even the boys think she's a prude."

"Well if you act like that what do you expect? I've met Granger though, she's not bad but yes she is bossy. She kept bossing the Weasley boy around last night, it was funny."

"Is her hair really bushy? That Parkinson girl kept bringing it up." Vega thought back for a moment.

"Mm, it's wavy I'll admit but not bushy. Is Parkinson giving you any trouble?" Sabina shook her head. "Watch her, she has a monstrous crush on Draco and even he admits she's annoying."

"Don't I know it, he tried to get away from her last night and ended up spending his time in the dorms."

"Not surprised, she's so determined to marry him. Draco even told me that she's trying to get her parents to whip up a contract for them to be married." Sabina rolled her eyes.

"Then she must be desperate, she has a pug face and she's bloody awful. No wonder everyone else complains about her." They shared a laugh, and while Vega flipped through pages of the book she had she noticed a shadow tower over hers.

"Malfoy." They turned around and speak of the devil there stood Theodore Nott.

"Nott, what're you doing out here shouldn't you be in class?"

"I got out early, mind if I talk to you alone?" Sabina turned around to face him.

"You don't need to, I already know about the contract." Nott looked at her.

"How do you…?"

"I told her, she knows so you can speak freely. I was gonna see you later anyway." Vega closed her book and turned around. "Now how do you feel about this contract?"

"Not good, the minute my parents told me about it I've been trying to find ways to break it." That surprised Vega, she figured that he would do as his parents' said. "I found a loophole, but what do you think on this?"

"Let's just say Narcissa did this without consulting my father, he's not too pleased either." He smiled.

"So neither of us wants this marriage, granted you're beautiful and smart, but you're not my type."

"You're not mine either, now what's this loophole?" Nott reached into his robes and pulled out a roll of parchment containing the Nott family crest. He unrolled it and showed the bottom half to her, just above the signatures of the Notts and Narcissa.

"It states here that unless both parties of the betrothal have legitimate reasons to not marry, the contract is completely valid and unbreakable."

"What would count as a legitimate reason?" she looked up at him.

"Well one is if the signatures on the bottom line are that of the heads of the families, meaning your dad or the head from your mother's side would have to be real."

"The head of my mother's family…Sirius Black is the only male in her family."

"But he's a convict, in a way he doesn't count so that makes your mum the head since your aunt was disowned. Another reason would be if you and I have found our soul mates."

"Soul mates?" Sabina leaned in. "You mean like find your match in magic and soul?" Nott nodded.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You can use a potion or spell, but the spell is more accurate. I can't tell you the name because I'd get into trouble, but here." He pulled out a small roll from his pocket and handed it to Vega. "That's the spell, I'd do it when you're alone because your soul mate could be the last person you'd ever expect."

"How does it tell?"

"Not completely sure, something about matching magic and the heart of two people. It takes a day to find your match sometimes longer, but the instructions are on there." Vega studied the scroll in her hand, unsure if this was a trick or not. "You can trust me on this, your brother's a good friend I wouldn't want to mess up my friendship with him by tricking his baby sister."

"Thanks, have you found your mate?" Nott nodded. "No need to say who, not my business."

"Smart as usual, and the way to break the contract completely is if we're intimate with our soul mates within a year before the marriage is supposed to take place. One or both of us has to do it, but you've got a while before this happens."

"So do you."

"But not enough, now I have to go but be sure you meet up with Draco later. He wants to see you in the library during study period."

"Ok, thanks." Nott nodded and left the two girls alone. Vega stashed the scroll in her bag and closed it carefully before she heard the bell rang for classes to change. "Time for Potions." Vega and Sabina grabbed their books and headed inside.

_Sometime later:_

_In the Gryffindor Common Room:_

Harry's day had not gone well so far, things just got worse. For one thing people kept taunting him in the halls about Voldemort's return, and soon enough he'd been made a fool of in Umbridge's classroom. The morning had gone by quickly, but when it came down to DADA it looked and felt like things had gone into slow motion.

The toad had given him trouble; he could tell she was ready to start something the minute they made eye contact. He'd only taken the bait, and she used that bait to make him write lines in her office after class. His hand ached terribly from the quills she'd made him use, a blood quill and on his hand was the sentence 'I must not tell lies', like someone took a knife and wrote the words on him.

'Dammit.' He was free for now, his last class would be Transfiguration. Tomorrow his first class would be potions and no doubt Snape would be as bad as Umbridge if not worse. Ok maybe not worse if he was under Dumbledore's thumb like he should be.

"Harry." He turned around from his spot on the sofa to see Hermione come over. "Are you alright?"

"Fine Mione, fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Hermione I'm fine, just need some space alright?" she nodded in understanding, then went to another part of the room. She was already studying for the upcoming OWL exams, not that he blamed her but of course he wouldn't study just yet.

"Hey mate." Ron sat down beside him. "What's wrong with your hand?" he was looking at Harry's injured hand.

"It's nothing Ron, don't worry."

"Harry did she do that to you?" Ron stared, but he seemed to already get the answer. "Harry you need to tell Dumbledore, if the parents knew about this…"

"Well I don't have any of those do I Ron?" Harry snapped but he didn't mean to.

"Alright, up to you mate." Ron stood and walked away, over to Hermione. Harry didn't mean to get so mad, he was just irritated at the moment. Unfortunately his little quiet time would be interrupted again but this time, it was Vega Malfoy who sat next to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" he shook his head.

"Not at all." She had a book with her, and just flipped it open. Harry noticed it was titled 'Potions Avancées pour les Amateurs', a French book. "Um…if you don't mind me asking what is that title?"

"Advanced Potions for Amateurs, it's in French. They use this book for seventh years, but the potions I'm bound to study this term are ones I'm already familiar with." He had to smirk, this girl was probably worse than Hermione.

"Is Beauxbatons an advanced school or something?"

"Not really, we just get ahead of things." She went back to reading, but Harry didn't want to stop talking.

"Hey I'm sorry about this morning, Ginny was out of line." She stared at him.

"Why are you sorry? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Harry shook his head.

"No, but she wants to be. She's young and naïve."

"Aren't we all?" he chuckled. "What happened to your hand?" he hid it quickly.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She seemed to shrug it off, but then he noticed a long line on her arm, a scar. Where did she get it?

"Harry!" Ginny skipped over to him. "I missed you." She tried to kiss his cheek but stopped when she spotted Vega. "Excuse me Malfoy but this is private."

"Well don't mind me, I'm only reading." She tried to look into her book, but Ginny just huffed.

"Meaning you need to find somewhere else to read your book, I would like a moment alone with my boyfriend."

"Too bad Weasley, I was here first."

"Ginny calm down, she was here and I don't want a repeat of this morning." Harry pushed Ginny backwards. "Besides I have studying to do anyway, for the OWL exams."

"Oh but Harry you have a while."

"Not enough, look I'll see you later with Ron and Hermione alright? Maybe on the next Hogsmeade trip but not now ok?" Ginny didn't seem convinced, but left anyway. "Sorry about her."

"It's fine, she's probably just mad because I likely did better than her in DADA."

"Oh did you?"

"Yeah, my friend Sabina and I finished the pop quiz Umbridge like less than five minutes after she gave it, and we both got perfect scores."

"Pop quiz, she gave everyone a pop quiz today."

"Oh that baby book she calls a good 'theoretical' knowledge? We studied that in first year at Beauxbatons but we also had a book that taught us defensive spells and hexes. Madame Maxime even agreed the book is incorrect but it's part of the curriculum and though we had to read it we barely tested on it."

"So you pretty much know the book front and back?"

"Exactly, why did Umbridge give your class a hard time?" Harry frowned and then rolled his eyes.

"Hard doesn't even describe it." Vega smirked.

"Don't let her get to you, just every time you look at her imagine a fat warty toad wearing a frilly pink dress and bow. Believe me it works." Harry laughed and it must've been loud because Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all over by them.

"That doesn't look or sound like studying Harry." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Just having a friendly chat Ginny."

"If you wanted a friendly chat you could talk to me, Ron, or Hermione not her." Vega snorted.

"Don't get mad Weasley, nothing against you or your family but the last I checked Potter makes his own decisions on who he talks with."

"No one asked for your opinion Malfoy."

"Ginny leave them alone, she hasn't done anything." Hermione tried to reason.

"Not yet." Ron frowned. "C'mon mate let's play some chess."

"Not interested Ron, you've beaten me every time I don't feel like losing again."

"I'll go easy on you."

"No thanks."

"Harry let's go over here or something, she's not worth your time." Vega snapped her book closed.

"Keep talking Weasley and we'll see who isn't worth time." Silver eyes glared fiercely, and then Vega let out a low growl.

"Is that a challenge Malfoy?" Ginny stepped in front of Vega, who stood up and got in her face.

"It's a promise, now either you control your little obsessions or I can live up to my family's name. Your choice." Harry was about to step up when he noticed Vega's hands had claws.

"Hey Malfoy!" everyone snapped their heads over to Colin Creevey. "Your brother's looking for you."

"Is he?"

"Yeah his minions are outside the door." Vega nodded and grabbed her book off the sofa.

"We'll have our time." Ginny growled.

"And when we do, you will lose." Vega smirked before leaving. Harry watched her go and gave a small smirk.

'That's not something you hear every day.'

_**Now this took forever to write, and as much as I appreciate the favoriting and all I wouldn't mind getting a few more reviews. I just like hearing what others think of the chapters, they help inspire my muse.**_

_**Next chapter involves a chat with Snape, maybe even a little run in with Umbridge.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. The Soul Mate

_**Now I'm glad that you liked how the last chapter was played out, but of course more opinions would be much appreciated instead of just 2 reviews a chapter.**_

_**Anyway this is a small drama chapter, not small as in length but small as in the drama. Vega talks to her godfather, Umbridge comes around, and a little confrontation with Ginny again before Vega finds out her soul mate.**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536, we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Vega's room:_

_10:27 a.m.:_

The day before had gone by quickly, or quicker as Vega had rushed back to her room after talking with Draco. They had a small conversation, but Draco now knew about the contract.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Crabbe, Goyle." Vega left the portrait hole. _

"_Hey Vega, Draco's in the hall wants to see you."_

"_Why didn't he come?"_

"_He had some stuff to take care of, asked us to find you." She nodded and followed them down the moving staircase, carefully enough before they wanted to move. Draco was in the hall waiting for her, and she ran into his arms._

"_Hey sissy." He spun her around a little. "Crabbe Goyle give us a minute would you?"_

"_Sure." They left them alone._

"_Draco, they were here. Father and Narcissa were here…" _

"_I know, Nott told me about the contract. I can't believe she went that far."_

"_Why should it surprise you, she only wants me to marry Nott because his parents are death eaters. She wants me to give birth to mini-future death eaters." She snarled._

"_Hey now, did he show you the contract?" she nodded. "Is there a loophole?"_

"_There is, Nott told me that if we both found our soul mates soon the contract would be null and void. He's already found his, but I have to find mine in order for the stupid thing to break."_

"_How…wait did he tell you about that spell? The souls spell?" Vega nodded. "Have you done it yet?"_

"_No, I was going to tonight. Been trying to get homework out of the way."_

"_Better do it soon, I won't have my little sister suffering under someone's else's home." She gave him an odd look._

"_Did you threaten Nott?" he shook his head._

"_He came to me, then went to see you." He put both hands on her shoulders. "Has Weaselette been bothering you again?"_

"_You could say that, thinks I'm gonna hurt Potter every time I'm near him." Draco smirked._

"_She's obsessed that's why, any girl who isn't Potter's friend gets scorned by the fiery redhead. Listen Vega, are you going to see Snape later?" she stared at him._

"_Did you talk to Sabina?" he nodded. "I'll see him tomorrow, ok I know you guys are worried but I can handle myself somewhat."_

"_We know but Narcissa won't let up, I've already written to father he'll write back soon ok?" she nodded. "Alright well I need to get back to my common room, if those Weasleys give you any trouble let me know ok?"_

"_Gotcha bro." they hugged again before Draco left with Crabbe and Goyle._

_End flashback:_

Now this morning she was free, so she'd be able to go and see her uncle soon enough. The others had likely gone to breakfast and their own activities for the day.

'Time to go see uncle.' Snape was no doubt grading this morning, he had a free period but only for a short time. Thankfully it was the weekend so she could wear normal clothes; she put on some skinny black pants with a dark red top and black vest, then slipped on her favorite black dragon-skin boots and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

Vega locked her room door, and headed through the corridor only to be stopped by the twin Weasley wonders.

"Hello Ms. Malfoy."

"Weasleys, mind if I pass I have somewhere I need to be?" they looked at each other, then one of them pulled out a small heart-shaped box.

"Only if you would take this box, as an apology for our little sister's behavior the other day."

"Why would you apologize for her?"

"Only because she won't do it herself, please take it." Vega knew about their little prankster ways, Draco had warned her about it.

"Ok, but I'm not eating them until later." She took the box and they let her through. This was probably full of cursed candies, they were testing them on the students but she had a better idea. She carried the box with her in the corridor, hid it in her pocket with a shrinking spell, and then spotted Pansy Parkinson coming her way with her group of Slytherin girls.

"Hey Vega." She tried to put on a fake smile.

"Hello Parkinson." She wouldn't call her by her first name. "Lovely morning isn't it?"

"Quite, tell me have you seen Draco?"

"Not yet, try the Great Hall."

"We were just there, he wasn't." Vega shrugged.

"Then I don't know where he is." She tried to move past, but Pansy blocked her way.

"You know you might be in Gryffindor, but I think we can find a spot for you in the group." The other girls nodded.

"Sorry, I don't follow any groups' thanks for the offer though." Pansy crossed her arms.

"You know you really should work on your manners, someday I'll be your sister-in-law." Vega sniggered.

"Hah! I don't think so Pansy, my brother doesn't like you that way."

"Hmph, we'll soon see your mother is putting up a contract with my parents as we speak." Vega got closer.

"That won't last, the day you become my in-law is the day I fly over the moon on the back of a Hungarian Horntail." Pansy was furious.

"I'll teach you…!"

"Parkinson!" Snape's voice boomed over them as Pansy stood with her wand in mid-air, ready to strike. "This had better not be what it looks like."

"Um…professor I was just…"

"About to attack a fellow student, five points from Slytherin. Be on your way, Ms. Malfoy you stay behind." Pansy huffed but left with her girls.

"Hey Parkinson! Catch!" Vega tossed the now disguised box of candy to Pansy who caught it before leaving again. She turned back to her godfather, but kept a light smile.

"Come with me." Vega nodded and followed him back to his potions lab; he locked the door behind them. "Draco said you were coming to see me, is something wrong?"

"Well…" she put the box down, and rolled up her sleeves showing off two long scars on both arms. They were from last summer, when Narcissa had punished her for retorting.

"How did you get those?" he looked at them carefully.

"They aren't the only ones, just a second." she turned around and lifted the back of her shirt, showing off her other scars from the past. All of them were from her childhood, in places where Narcissa would never let the scars show. After she beat her, she'd clean her up and then heal the wounds, always the same, always the problem.

"Vega…who did this to you?" she pulled her shirt back down and her sleeves.

"The woman." Her hollow heart began to throb. "Who is supposed to be my mother." She heard a gasp, and then felt a hand on her back.

"Narcissa did this to you? When did it start?" Vega tensed up.

"When I was seven, she tried teaching me the Black family ways of being a proper lady. I slipped up a few times, and she took me into the cellar. She whipped me, she shackled me, and she beat me each time; she would do it before father came home and healed me."

"Does Draco know?" she nodded stiffly. "Why haven't you told anyone?" she turned around to face him.

"Because she threatened to hurt Draco if I did, she has her ways. And she threatened to spill father's secret to the world." His dark eyes widened.

"What secret?" she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"His secret with you." Severus grabbed her shoulders. Vega knew her dad hated her mother, but at least he was civil to her, she on the other hand was a harpy about everything. Lucius and Severus had a secret relationship for years, but the marriage and the war put them on hold and until Lucius found legal ground to divorce Narcissa he was stuck.

"Vega…have you tried to tell your father?" she shook her head.

"I can't, I can't ruin his life"

"You won't ruin anything; if you tell him what she's done he can divorce her." She shook her head again.

"No, she'll even tell about the other secret. She'll expose everything he's ever done if he tries that, even the dark artifacts."

"What dark artifacts?"

"The ones hidden in the basement, not the cellar; she showed it to me. I didn't touch anything, but she said if the Ministry got wind of them he would never get out of Azkaban." She had tears running down her face now. "I can't lose him, and I can't risk Draco getting hurt."

"Vega…" he pulled her into his arms. "I promise you, if we told your father beforehand about the abuse he can find a way to divorce Narcissa and keep you and Draco out of harms' way."

"But she has everything she needs on him, what can anyone do?" he held her a little more tightly.

"I will tell Dumbledore…"

"NO!" she pulled away. "You can't tell anyone about this, you have to promise me!"

"Vega we can't let Narcissa get away with this."

"I don't care, I won't risk my father's freedom or my brother's life."

"I can't let you keep this quiet, Draco wants you to come forward too doesn't he?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing…Vega we have to tell Dumbledore, and get your father down here we can form a plan to get rid of Narcissa."

"Father doesn't like or trust Dumbledore…why would he want his help?" she saw him give a light smirk.

"Because he's like me." she stared at him. "He's a spy for the light, has been since you and Draco were born."

"Wh…what?"

"It's the truth; both of us knew we'd be in danger if the Dark Lord killed the Potters. So we both went to Dumbledore after Draco was born and swore allegiance." Vega almost couldn't believe it, she had the chance the whole time and she nearly blew it?

"If…if you can let me show father myself, with Draco there and you, then I'll agree to the meeting."

"Draco, Dumbledore, and I will all give witnesses and those scars are aged. We have your memories too, or we will, and if we put Narcissa under Veritaserum in front of an Auror she will be the one to go to Azkaban."

"Are you sure?" he touched her face.

"With Dumbledore's help, I'm one-hundred percent positive." Vega wiped her face, then hugged her godfather. She was happy now, but she knew that if this didn't go well it could result in their entire family breaking apart completely.

"When can it be done?"

"I'll contact Lucius, and then I'll let you and Draco both know. Now you have an entire day to spend, I have homework to grade. Go on." She nodded and left the room, all the ideas of what could happen flowing through her head.

'I do hope he can come through, I want that woman gone and out of my life.' She made it to the corridor and almost made it outside but was stopped when someone shoved her down on the ground.

"Well lookie here." She turned around and saw Ginny Weasley with Lavender Brown and a Chinese/Asian looking girl from Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, didn't your mother teach you better than to attack from behind?" Vega got up. "Now what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Aren't you just a classy girl?" Weaslette sneered. "I came here to tell you to back off my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You mean Potter?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you were all over him last night." Vega folded her arms over her chest.

"We were only talking, nothing more. Besides Potter isn't into me, and I'm not into him so you can get this little delusion out of your head."

"You're going to stay away from him." Vega stepped a little closer.

"And why should I?"

"Because I am going to be his wife someday, and I won't have him associating with garbage like you." Vega's eyes flashed.

"Garbage? I think you're directing your attention at the wrong person. I talk to whomever I want, and if Potter wants to make conversation then who am I to deny him?"

"You'd better watch it Malfoy, no one wants you in Gryffindor it's only lucky that your brother is even talking to you still." Lavender stepped forward. "Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along very well here."

"That's only because of an old rivalry Brown, I talk to my brother whenever I want and his friends like me. Now if you'll excuse me I'll…"

"VEGA MALFOY!" a loud scream echoed in the air. Vega flinched and turned seeing an angry, pimple-faced Pansy Parkinson storming over to her.

"Uh oh…that's my cue to leave. Thank your brothers for me, that candy looked too sweet to eat myself." Vega ran off laughing, then she made it to the Great Hall only to run into Sabina.

"Ow Vega!"

"Sorry Sabina, didn't see you." Vega helped her friend up off the floor and grabbed her books. "Had a little run-in with Parkinson…" she laughed again.

"You gave her something didn't you?" Vega nodded.

"Some of the Weasleys' trick candies; her whole face is pimply and pus-filled." Sabina made a face.

"Gross, but funny." Sabina laughed. "Have you done the…?" Vega's eyes widened.

"Oh damn I almost forgot, hey I'll meet you in the library later ok?"

"Ok, but hurry." Vega ran back towards the Great Hall, passing several other students.

"Ms. Malfoy, no running in the corridors." Umbridge stopped her at the bottom of the moving staircase.

"Sorry professor, I have to do something." The toad smirked.

"Yes well no more, five points from Gryffindor. Nice work on your quiz though, I'll expect more in the future."

"Yes ma'am." Vega ran back up ready to get away from that vile pink freak. The woman was so blech it made Vega's stomach lurch.

"Password?" she reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Chinese Fireball." The portrait opened and she ran straight to her room. Running into her room, she locked the door up and went straight to the area she'd set up the spell. The spell went like this, take out a roll of parchment with a speck of the caster's blood and name, chant the spell three times, and then roll the parchment up and leave it be for 24 hours. When the time was up, the name of the soul mate would be there where the caster's name was.

'This is it.' She held the parchment in her hands, and slowly unrolled it. When she looked upon the name, she felt her blood run cold and her heart stopped beating for one second.

_Harry Potter._

_**Sorry about the cliffy, but the next chapter shall be worth it. **_

_**Vega will tell Sabina what's going on, then she'll think of a way to meet up with Harry Potter only to slowly realize how much they have in common based on the return of Voldemort. Also in the end Lucius will be contacted, and then it'll go from there.**_

_**More reviews would be nice so R&R!**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Starting Friendship

_**Now I was working on another chapter for Lost Love Found, and I lost track again but it's halfway done so that chapter is still underway. **_

_**This chapter is about Vega trying to get close to Harry, but not too close to draw too much attention. Sabina and Draco will both know, but it'll go on from there. Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Harry Potter._

The name on the parchment was clear as day, and Vega still couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was her soul mate; the spell told her that the Boy-Who-Lived was her perfect match. She didn't fully understand it, she didn't hate Potter but she didn't know him either. Not to mention that crazed Weasley girl was after him already, yet she could have almost any boy she wanted as pretty as she was.

'I gotta talk to Draco, but first I need to see Sabina.' She quickly put the note in her pants pocket, then ran out of her dorm through the common room and down the stairs. Unfortunately she didn't get far when she spotted the three Weasley brothers coming her way.

"Oi Malfoy!" they came to her.

"Sorry Weasleys but I'm needed somewhere." She tried to move but the two twins blocked her path.

"Hey we just…"

"Wanted to say great job…"

"On slipping the candy to Parkinson…"

"Quite a brawl…"

"You started." Finishing each other's sentences, typical of twins.

"Well I knew you'd be testing new candies on the others, but I wasn't about to try them out so I gave them to my own little enemy."

"Enemy? You're a Malfoy and the Malfoys and Parkinsons families are always best friends." The younger Weasley spoke up.

"Me best friends with a pug-faced gold digger? Hell no." the twins laughed.

"Not so sure…"

"She is a Malfoy Ron…"

"She's more of a…"

"A sleazy snake who likes trying to steal other people's friends." Ron finished for them.

"Watch it Weasley, unlike my brother as I told you before I don't hide behind body guards." Vega walked past them, but stopped. "Oh and tell your sister if she really wants Potter that bad, then she should stop making a fool of herself as a prissy fan girl." She turned on her heel and made her way towards the library, and then she ended up bumping into someone else making them drop their books. "Oh sorry." She picked up a blue book handing it back to the person, and that person was Hermione Granger.

"Thanks, sorry that was my fault."

"Oh no it was mine I was moving too quickly." The girl looked at her strangely.

"You're Vega Malfoy…"

"Uh yeah Granger you just realized that?" she handed her a red book. "They say you're the brain of the trio, I can say I'm not surprised."

"Why so?" she was probably expecting an insult.

"Because it's known that girls mature faster, are more intelligent, and far better looking than boys." She flipped her hair and Granger actually giggled. "If you're worried I'll tease you because of your blood status then don't be. I don't have anything against muggleborns unlike my brother and his friends, and from what I can tell you're smarter than most purebloods." Granger's eyes widened.

"Um…thank you."

"You're welcome; did you need to be somewhere?"

"Yes actually I'm meeting with someone."

"Well don't let me keep you." Vega moved aside and Granger moved along looking at her again. "Oh and Granger would you mind keeping an eye on Weasley please? I really don't want to embarrass him again." She nodded.

"Yes sure." She left without another word and Vega made her way inside the library. She looked around and in the far corner near the back she spotted Sabina checking out some books. She made her way over and tapped her friends shoulder.

"Did you get it?" she whispered and Vega just pulled out the parchment showing her the name. Sabina's eyes widened and she pulled Vega to the very back corner away from the spying eyes of Madame Pince. "Are you absolutely certain he's the one?"

"I did that spell correctly, I know I did and I can't do it again otherwise it could be catastrophic."

"How?"

"Not entirely sure, the directions said the spell can only be used once otherwise side effects could be bad." Sabina sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"You know this isn't good right? Potter is the school celebrity, good or bad people are after him and if they see you getting cozy with him it won't be good. Not to mention that crazed redhead who's already after him."

"She doesn't scare me."

"I know but her brothers could try something." Vega rolled her eyes.

"Look we can't discuss this right now, let's do it tonight."

"Tonight but Vega…?" Vega shushed her.

"We'll use our you-know-what, meet me tonight outside and bring Draco with you. He's a prefect." Sabina nodded.

"Ok, but where are you going?"

"I gotta get outside, all this intensity is giving me a migraine. I need fresh air…"

"Alright then, I'll see you tonight is nine good?"

"Yeah, see you then." Vega looked around to see if anyone was watching, and then left the library quickly. She made her way outside, and brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face. This wasn't going as she'd hoped, things were about to take a turn, but for better or worse?

_Malfoy Manor:_

Lucius Malfoy sat alone in his big study, just him and big bottle of brandy in front of the warm fire. He and Narcissa had a huge fight, and whenever he was alone it was brandy he turned to; either that or firewhiskey.

They had a fight about the marriage contract, Narcissa had gone behind his back and arranged a contract with the Nott family and they were a family completely unsuitable for his daughter. She had even tried to get a contract with the Parkinson family for Draco but he wrote them and said his son would not be marrying their daughter, and to his surprise the Lord Parkinson agreed.

'Why father? Why did you have to force me into marrying that shrew?' his marriage was horrible, and the only two good things that came from it were his children.

His father had made him marry Narcissa to uphold the family name, but he had already been in a serious relationship with Severus ever since his fifth year. When Abraxas found out the truth he threatened to disown Lucius, meaning he would be left with nothing and Severus would get hurt, so he agreed but only because he and Severus vowed to keep seeing each other regardless. All he had to do now was wait until he found legal ground to divorce the bitch along with keeping his children and hopefully it would come soon.

"Ahhh…" he took a sip of brandy, thinking about Severus when he heard a tapping on his window. He looked to see a large black owl with white eyes, Severus' owl Midnight, at the window with a letter in his beak. "Hello old boy." He let the bird in and gave him a treat after taking the letter.

'What could Severus want?' he carefully opened the letter and read over it.

_Dear Lucius,_

_You must come to Hogwarts tomorrow, it's about Vega. She's not in any trouble but something has happened and you must come. _

_I've already spoken to Dumbledore; he looks forward to seeing you tomorrow._

_Reply as soon as you get this letter._

_Severus_

Vega, she wasn't in trouble but this was about her? Did something happen, was someone bullying her for being in Gryffindor? He knew something wasn't right, but he needed to see what was going on with his little girl.

_Dear Severus,_

_I will arrive first thing tomorrow after breakfast, if I recall there are no classes going on._

_Lucius_

"Take this to your master." He gave Midnight the letter and he flew off.

_Hogwarts, later that evening:_

The day had gone by rather nicely for Vega, no one had bothered her the rest of the afternoon and so far everything was fine. Granted she had to avoid Parkinson all day, and she managed to keep out of sight from the Weasley crew so now she just had to get through dinner before meeting with her Draco and Sabina in an hour.

'Mm, this food looks yummy.' She had on her plate some mashed potatoes, chicken, asparagus, and some baby lima beans to suit her appetite. The food at Hogwarts was good, but she still missed the fine cuisine of Beauxbatons.

"Glad to see today hasn't hurt your appetite." Granger sat next to her.

"After a day like today I need a good meal."

"I just wanted to say that Ron and Ginny should leave you alone now, Harry and I both spoke to them." Vega nearly dropped her fork.

"Why'd you involve Potter, and I only asked you to watch them not tell them off?" Granger rolled her eyes.

"Frankly because I'm sick of hearing Ron grumble about getting hit by a girl, and Ginny won't shut up about you stealing Harry which I'm sure you clearly don't want."

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Vega couldn't let anyone know about what was going to happen, she knew that if she wanted to get out of the marriage with Nott she and Potter had to get together. She had to admit though, Potter was rather attractive.

"Hey Mione…what's she doing there?" Weasley boy came and glared at Vega.

"I sat next to her, and don't start Ron remember what Harry and I told you?" the redhead groaned and sat on the other side of Hermione. "So…have you finished all your homework?" Vega scoffed.

"Homework's a piece of cake for me, finished it all in a simple day."

"Oh really?"

"Great another bookworm."

"Shut up Weasley." Vega used her wand to make the boy's plate smack him in the face.

"OW!"

"Quiet Ron!" Vega giggled and went back to eating her food. Just as she finished she saw Potter coming over and sat next to her.

"Hello."

"Hello, do you want me to switch seats so you can sit next to your friends?" he shook his head.

"No right here's fine, listen I'm sorry about Ginny and Ron."

"Don't be, they're entitled to their own opinions no matter how stupid." She heard Granger chuckle. "But thanks." He nodded at her.

"So um…how do you like it here at Hogwarts so far?" Vega shrugged.

"It's fine, it's got dumb teachers and some snotty students but nice. Still miss Beauxbatons though."

"Well you'll adapt." Granger stepped in. "Know it's rough right now with a war brewing and all, but as long as we stay in Hogwarts most of us are safe."

"Not with her." Vega pointed at the teacher's table where Umbridge was trying to make conversation with McGonagall, much to the stern teacher's annoyance.

"Point taken."

"So, Vega is it?" she nodded. "Are you interested in Quidditch?"

"I like to watch and observe, more than play. Are you captaining?"

"No, no I'm Seeker."

"Ah just like Draco, but better." Both Potter and Granger laughed. "He told me about his first match in his second year, I can honestly say he got cocky and that clouded his head. No wonder Slytherin barely wins against Gryffindor." She smirked, that was the truth. She had nothing against Slytherins but sometimes their pride clouded their judgment.

"Would you consider trying out?" Vega shook her head.

"No, I had an accident when I was a kid. I'm not scared of flying but I can't go near a bludger without getting dizzy." Potter frowned; did he think she was a good player?

"Don't even bother Harry; the sport's probably too brutal for her anyway."

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Shut up Weasley, I doubt you could be any better than your brothers." he glared at her. "Or do you want me to slip you some trick candy like I did to Parkinson?" Granger and Potter's eyes widened.

"You did that?" Vega nodded.

"She wouldn't shut up, so I gave her something to make her shut up for the time being." Parkinson's face was still covered in pimples, but at least they were healing.

"Nice job."

"Harry!"

"Hey she probably earned it, she's the Slytherin Shrew." Vega laughed.

"My words exactly." Potter laughed again.

"You know Potter you're not as bad as my brother says. You're actually better." He stared at her.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." She smirked and felt a light blush come on but overcame it quickly. "I do appreciate what you did for me in the common room the other day."

"You're welcome for that, and I do believe you on the count that Voldemort has returned. I can sense it in the air."

"Don't you mean feel it?" Granger tried to correct her.

"Same difference." They laughed.

"Harry what are you doing?" they looked up and there was the Weaslette.

"Talking Ginny, why?"

"Why are you talking to Malfoy?"

"Because he can girl, and frankly I'm not in the mood for your little tantrums tonight so I'll just go. Besides I'm meeting up with some people before bed." She got up from her seat and brushed past the girl. "Later loser."

"How dare you!"

"Ginny enough, sit down and eat." The girl did as told, like a little puppy. Vega made her way out of the Great Hall and took a secret passageway Draco had told her about to get onto the grounds. It was the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, leading to a spot just outside the castle towards the forest. It was on the fifth corridor floor, and getting there was no issue.

'Here we are.' Getting up the stairs was no problem, and as soon as she saw the statue she looked around to see if anyone was watching, and slunk through the hole. It wasn't very long, but just enough to get out of the school. As soon as she made it to the end she morphed herself into her animagus form, a grey wolf.

Beauxbatons rules on Animagi were different than Hogwarts, students were taught in their third years to become Animagi, if they chose to. It was painful though, and if the student was able to withstand the pain and constant shifting until it was perfect then the shifting would be no problem. Draco wanted to be one too, but he still had to wait one more year.

Vega walked down a path until she reached a small part covered by some willow trees. She waited for a few minutes, and then through the same passage came Draco and a chipmunk on his shoulder. The chipmunk spotted the wolf and leapt off to go to her.

"Nice form sis." Vega yipped in response and led them to a deeper part of the forest. Once they found a spot she and Sabina changed forms.

"Thanks bro, sorry I had to bring you out this late."

"Hey I've broken a few rules over the years, not too scared if my sister does the same. Now, Sabina said you did that soul mate spell, what's the result?" Vega pulled the same scroll from her pocket, and showed it to him. When he saw the name his eyes bulged and his mouth dropped to the ground. "Wh…the bloody….this can't be right…" he looked at her.

"It's right Draco, I can already feel a pull to him. It's not strong but it's something, plus we've kind of had a few friendly conversations so he's actually nice."

"He's Harry Bloody Potter the boy-who-lived, he can't be your soul mate!"

"Draco that spell is correct, I can't do it again it could be trouble for my magic. The spell is ninety-nine percent accurate, and whether either of us like or not he's the only one that can help me break that blasted contract."

"Are you sure it's him, I mean the spell could've made a mistake or…"

"Draco stop." Sabina stepped in. "Think about it, Potter and Vega have both been in similar depressing situations, not to mention they're hurt by those that don't understand them, it's completely logical."

"She's right Draco, thanks Sabina." The caramel girl smiled. Draco kept staring at the name, at the parchment piece, and when he handed it back to Vega he folded his arms over his chest and just huffed lowly.

"I'll…I'll deal with it, but I won't like it. Potter in my eyes is unsuitable for you, but if this is what you want then I won't stand in your way. I just hope you can take the heat that comes with it, if you end up dating him then the Ministry will go after you too."

"I can handle it Draco, don't worry." She hugged him to her. "And relax, if anything does go amiss I'll let you in on it ok?" he nodded against her hair.

"I love you Vega, you're my baby sister."

"I love you too Dragon, you're my favorite brother." He pulled away slightly.

"Hey I'm your only brother." She winked.

"I know."

"Alright guys we better get back inside before someone notices we're gone." Sabina got them to move and they made it back into the castle, but unknown to Vega's eyes, Draco kept staring at Sabina quite fondly.

_**Hope you liked it, took forever to write.**_

_**And for those of you who read Lost Love Found, I'm working on the chapter now but it'll still be a while cuz it's a Christmas chapter and it's going to be long. **_

_**Next chapter starts off the growing relationship between Vega and Harry, but first it will show the abuse part to where Lucius finds out exactly what Narcissa has done to Vega.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Telling Father

_**I'm so exhausted right now it's not funny, family is crazy and with college and work in the way everything is NUTS!**_

_**Anyway this chapter starts off with the big meeting between Lucius, Snape, Vega, Draco, and Dumbledore, then it's going to flip to Harry and Vega having a little alone time together. It's a start right?**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_The next day:_

Vega had slept all through the night, and she had been afraid she wouldn't be able to sleep at all. She was happy Draco agreed to go along with the whole ordeal, even if he hated Harry Potter she hoped he could warm up to him in time.

Vega didn't expect Potter to fall for her; in fact she was completely unsure about this. If Harry Potter really was her soul mate then things were going to get crazy. He was being defamed by the ministry, Umbridge was after him, half the school was messing with him, and even Dumbledore was ignoring him from what she could see. Either way, if he really is her soul mate she had to get to know him.

"Mmm…" she woke up and rubbed the sleep dust from her eyes. Luckily today there weren't any classes, so she had another day to get herself together. She pulled on some brown pants, her dragon skin boots, and a long black sweater since it was windy out. Vega hardly ever wore pants at home, but at Beauxbatons and Hogwarts she was free to since Narcissa didn't approve of girls wearing pants, claiming it wasn't proper.

Vega brushed out her hair and fixed up her makeup, then made her way out of her room, locked it, and made it into the common room only to bump into none other than Harry Potter himself.

"Sorry, didn't see you." He smiled slightly.

"No it's ok; I was just heading out to breakfast."

"So was I, mind if I accompany you?" she stared for a minute, but then nodded. "Ladies first." He let her through the portrait hole first, and followed her down the moving staircase. "Hey I'm sorry about Ron and Ginny."

"Don't be, they're entitled to their own opinions. I like Granger though, she's a lot smarter than most purebloods even if she is muggleborn." She saw him stare. "What?"

"You…you didn't call her a mudblood." Vega glared.

"I'm not prejudice, the way I see it if muggleborns can do magic and use it well then they have as much right to being witches and wizards just as any other half or pureblood." His eyes widened.

"Wow, I never thought…"

"That there was a good Malfoy in the family? No one seems to."

"Well with all due respect your dad and brother don't make it easy for anyone to see."

"I know, but they're still family. Look Potter, just so you know I do believe that Voldemort is back I can see and sense it clear as day."

"You really do?" she nodded.

"It's something I'm good at, not to mention the way things are changing it's almost exactly like the first war."

"How do you know?" she smirked.

"My dad used to tell me stories about it, when I was a kid. He told me the stories of what the death eaters did, and how most of them kept out from under the eye of the Ministry. Pretty much telling me that everything he did in the past was nothing to be repeated in the future." He just nodded.

"I kind of agree with you on that. Now, how are you liking it here so far?" she shrugged.

"It's ok, wait didn't we already discuss this?" He laughed a little. "You seem to have a repetitive memory Potter."

"Just trying to make conversation." They made it to the Great Hall, and ended up seeing several eyes staring at them. Vega ignored the looks, and found an empty spot at the table. "Listen um…if you're not too busy later would you like to, I don't know walk with me?"

"I'm not sure if your friends would like that."

"They won't be here; Ginny and Ron are going into Hogsmeade with Hermione, Fred, and George. I was actually going to meet up with some other friends." She shrugged.

"Sure, but when?"

"Perhaps in an hour, sound good?"

"And if I'm held up for some reason?" he shrugged.

"Just meet me near the hut on the grounds, it's Hagrid's place."

"Professor Hagrid? Rubeus Hagrid?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Madame Maxime used to talk about him a lot, but she always brushed if off before she left last summer; something about needing a vacation for her health."

"Oh really?" Vega smirked.

"Vega!" both of their heads snapped up to see Draco coming their way. "Come here."

"Uh…sorry Potter gotta go." She moved over to meet with Draco. "What is it?"

"Come with me." he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall. They ended up going towards a gargoyle statue, right where Snape was waiting. "We're here."

"Good timing." Snape turned to the statue. "Licorice Wand." The gargoyle moved aside, revealing a spiral staircase which Draco climbed still holding Vega's arm.

"Draco let go you're gonna bruise me." he did so, and they reached a door. "Is this…?"

"Dumbledore's office." Snape answered her.

"What're we doing here?" they didn't answer her, and when the door opened there stood Dumbledore talking to Lucius. "Father?"

"Hello sweetheart, hello son." Even Draco looked surprised.

"Father what're you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I was asked to come here by Dumbledore, apparently it concerns Vega." Vega looked at Snape; she knew what this was about.

"Lucius, tell me what do you make of your wife's relationship with Vega?" Lucius stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"How do they act when they're around each other?" Lucius looked between Vega and Dumbledore.

"They're civil, just like mother and daughter should be. Why?"

"Lucius Narcissa is ALL but civil around Vega; couldn't you see any cold behavior between the two?" Snape spoke up.

"Well, yes I admit I thought that…" Lucius turned to Vega, whose expression turned angry and hollow. "Vega, what is it?" Vega's eyes looked into his.

"That woman, is not who you think or probably thought she was. She's not a mother, she's a monster."

"What're you talking about?"

"Father, mother…Narcissa…she hurt Vega." Lucius was about to speak when Vega pulled off her sweater and showed her back to him. Every scar was from some tool or weapon Narcissa had hidden away, and every single one hurt like a huge gash had ripped across Vega's flesh.

"Merlin Vega…Vega what has happened to you?" her father's voice sounded broken.

"Narcissa did this." Snape was stern. "She's abused Vega for years, the only reason you never suspected it was because after she was done Narcissa would heal Vega."

"But…but why didn't any of you tell me?" his voice turned harsh.

"Because I asked them not to." Vega slipped her sweater back on and turned sharply to her father. "I never told anybody, because she knew about you and Uncle Sev. Not to mention she knew other secrets, including the dark artifacts in the basement."

"What?" his eyes widened.

"She knows all your secrets father, she said that if you ever tried to divorce her she could get grounds to have you arrested and get full custody of me and Draco."

"Dark artifacts Lucius?" Dumbledore stood up.

"They're old ones from the first war, I keep them locked away until I can figure out what to do with them." he looked at Vega. "How long has this been going on?"

"Years father." Draco answered him and went to Vega's side. "Mother has been relentless; she's tried to make Vega into a perfect woman, the Black way." Lucius' eyes widened.

"Oh…oh no Vega…" he walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Baby I'm so sorry, I should've seen this."

"It's ok father."

"No it's not." Draco spoke up. "Father I wanted to tell you believe me, but Vega begged me not to say anything. I didn't want to see her hurt, and I knew when Mother would take her away. She knows all your secrets, so perhaps you can get a head start on things before she gets suspicious." Lucius pulled away, still holding Vega.

"I plan to." He looked at Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, I'm going to need your assistance on this." The old man smiled.

"I'll be glad to help my boy." Vega and Draco's heads both snapped towards their headmaster.

"You will?" Vega asked.

"Of course dear girl, I'd do anything to help your father as much as I can." She shared a glance with Draco.

"Ok why do I get the feeling we're missing something here?" Draco scratched the back of his head and their godfather and father just chuckled.

"Kids I don't hate Dumbledore like you think I do."

"You don't, then why have you always…" Vega looked at Snape. "Wait a minute is he like you?"

"If by like me you mean a double agent then yes." Draco's eyes widened.

"You're kidding…all this time you were with the light?"

"Yes son I am, I became a spy after you were born. Your mother doesn't know though, at least I don't think she does."

"Father please don't call that woman our mother, she's never been a mother in her life and let me ask you something…in all the time you've been married did she ever once hold Draco or me as infants?" Vega crossed her arms.

"No, at least not unless it wasn't a festival occasion; then she'd show you off like trophies." Draco glared at the thought.

"Lucius I almost cannot believe you didn't see any of this." Snape sneered.

"Severus I know, and believe me I'm doing everything in my power to divorce that whore and get full custody of Draco and Vega."

"See that you do, but you'll need proof for the abuse." Snape came over to Vega. "We'll need your memories sweetheart, so you won't have to testify and we'll need Draco's as a witness."

"But what about the…?"

"Don't worry darling, Narcissa is out for the night and the evening. It'll give me plenty of time to dispose of those artifacts."

"And I will assist you tonight Lucius, Severus I want you to tell Minerva I'll be out this evening. Important business to attend you can say."

"What about Umbridge?"

"She'll come up with something, which I'm sure you'll back up." Dumbledore turned to Vega. "Ms. Malfoy I want you to stand still, you'll feel your head throb and stretch a bit, but it's nothing fatal or permanent I assure you." He got up from his seat and made his way over to her with a flask in hand.

"What's he going to do?"

"He's going to take her memories Draco, don't worry." Lucius answered and Dumbledore put his wand to Vega's temple. Vega felt a pull in her brain but it didn't hurt, and then a silver slim memory came out and was placed inside the flask.

"That should do it." Vega looked confused.

"That's it?"

"It may not seem like much my dear, but this is merely the memories of when the abuse began and likely the last time it was done. When I take these to Madame Bones you will not have to testify or anything."

"What about Fudge?"

"Fudge won't be a problem with me." Lucius answered her. "He listens to me, frankly because I'm one of his wealthy supporters the old coward. Not to mention Narcissa thinks him a fool, and she's definitely said so on so many occasions."

"Father, are you certain she won't take us?" Lucius pulled both kids into his arms.

"I'm absolutely certain my children, no one is going to take you away from me." they hugged him back. "Albus, when can I expect you?"

"Tonight after dinner, is that good?" Lucius nodded. "Excellent, Draco hold still I'm going to get your memories now." Draco stood stone still as Dumbledore did the same to him he did to Vega. "There we are." He put the memory in another flask. "You two go on now, still have a whole day ahead of you before classes tomorrow."

"Thank you headmaster, goodbye father."

"I'll write to you later kids, have a good day." They waved goodbye and then made it back down to the spiral staircase. Draco pulled Vega away from any spying eyes and ears, and into a small corner.

"I told you it would be ok."

"Don't say that yet Draco, still have to wait." While Vega was glad she finally told her father, she still felt as if another storm was about to brew.

"Yes well, at least he now knows. You actually were better than I thought." Vega glared.

"When you're able to endure it for so long, you tone out everything else and feel completely empty. Now if you'll excuse me I'm meeting with someone."

"Is it him?" Vega rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine, but don't expect me to come warming up to him because of it." The two hugged each other before Vega rushed off towards the school grounds.

_Outside, near the forest:_

"Harry are you sure this is a good idea?" After Vega had left Harry felt as if the hour didn't come soon enough.

"Yes Neville I am, she already said she'd come." He was out with Luna Lovegood and Neville, the only two other friends he had that hadn't deserted him because of the stupid Ministry lies.

"I don't know about her Harry…"

"Neville she's not like Draco, I may not know her well but I have an eye for these things." Neville shrugged.

"If you say so." They were out and about, and Luna was over by the trees eating some strange berries.

"I agree with Harry, she's actually better than her brother." She spoke up in a gentle tone. "She's very smart, and strong."

"True, she did hit Ron good on the first day." Neville laughed and Harry joined in.

"What's so funny?" Harry looked over at the path to see Vega coming their way. "Sorry, got held up."

"It's ok, um Neville, Luna this is Vega Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you finally." Vega shook both their hands, and then looked at Neville. "Is your last name Longbottom?" Neville nodded. "Frank and Alice Longbottom's son?" he nodded again. "Your parents were two of the greatest Aurors, I'm sorry for what happened to them."

"T-Thanks…" he seemed surprised. "Um…"

"Hey don't worry I won't prank you, I'd leave that to those twins." She was probably talking about Fred and George. "And if you guys want you can call me Vega, as long as I can call you by your first names."

"Fine with me." Harry actually admired how cute Vega looked, she might be only fourteen but she looked mature and pretty. "Are you…are you by any chance Snape's goddaughter?"

"Now where would you get that idea?" she was being sarcastic. "Yeah, been my godfather since I was born."

"Ok then, and how was your first day?" she shrugged.

"Was alright, Umbridge and all. Hey, is that a butterbeer cork on your necklace?" she pointed to the necklace Luna had on.

"Yes in fact, it keeps Nargles away." Neville looked confused as did Harry.

"What's a Nargle?"

"A small creature that likes to steal mainly infests in mistletoe." Vega answered. "Never actually seen one, but it's not proven they don't exist either." Luna smiled.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one."

"You're not wearing shoes." Vega pointed at Luna's bare feet. "Here." Vega took out her wand and cast a duplication spell on her boots, and another pair appeared in Luna's size.

"Thank you." Luna accepted the boots and slipped them on. "These are comfortable."

"Hey only the best ones on the market."

"Now that's a Malfoy comment." Harry laughed.

"Oh please Harry, I have other shoes but these are my favorites." She flipped her hair mockingly. "Besides I can do well without the finer things."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do, I can dress casually like a muggle if I wanted." She smirked.

"You can't be a Malfoy, you're more of a rebel Black." Vega frowned, and then Harry noticed her eyes clouded over in what looked like anger and sadness.. "Oh, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't, it's ok."

"Hey let's go by the Black Lake, it's lovely during this time of day." Luna led them around, but as they walked Harry couldn't help but feel something troubling Vega.

_**Sorry it's not much, but I promise there will be more fluff between Harry and Vega before their relationship kicks off. **_

_**I'll also throw in a little scene on Draco, and I'll start the chapter off where Lucius confronts Narcissa.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. A Weird yet Good Day

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, things have been crazy here and now and I try to find time to write. I hope this chapter makes up for your waiting. **_

_**Now this will start off where Lucius confronts Narcissa, along with something for Draco and a piece for Vega and Harry, and I'll just say that it's a good day for everyone in this. **_

_**Written by me and my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536 and we don't own Harry Potter we just own Vega and Sabina, those are our characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days later, at Malfoy Manor:_

Lucius had been waiting a while, been waiting too damn long waiting for his soon-to-be ex-wife walk through the door of the parlor. Thankfully he had managed to get all obstacles cleaned out of the house two days ago, when Dumbledore came through and helped him destroy or hide away all the dark artifacts.

He'd be stressing out right about now but thankfully the house elves made his favorite brandy and it kept him calm long enough until he heard the door open.

"Lucius I'm home!" he heard her call.

"I'm in the parlor." He called back and heard her walk through the room in her clicking heels.

"Darling what's wrong?" he stared at her, faking intrigue.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he took a sip of brandy.

"You only drink whenever it's been a stressful day or something's on your mind, now come on tell your wife what's wrong." She sat in the chair opposite of him. Lucius set the glass down next to the quarter-empty bottle and sighed.

"Well, to be honest my dear something rather horrible has come to my knowledge."

"Is it the children?"

"You're close, it's Vega." He saw a glint in her eyes.

"Is she in trouble? Is she hurt?"

"No and no, or at least she isn't recently hurt." She stared at him. "You see Narcissa, Dumbledore called me into his office two days ago and Draco and Vega were both there. They told me some rather distressing news and I had to see for myself if it was true."

"What sort of news?" Lucius stood up and pulled out a long black whip.

"I found this whip in the basement Narcissa, along with many other tortuous tools that I don't remember us having. Care to explain?" she seemed nervous, good he was getting to her.

"I don't know, perhaps your father left that behind."

"Oh Narcissa please, my father never kept anything like this hidden away as didn't my mother. Now I was cleaning the tools out, and can you believe what I found on some of them especially this whip?" she didn't answer. "I found blood, and while some parts of the blood were old some seemed more recent."

"I don't know anything about that." He glared, gave his famous Malfoy glare and he saw Narcissa shake in her seat. "Lucius?"

"The blood I found on this whip and those weapons Narcissa…do you know who it belongs to?"

"How could I, I just told you I don't…" he snapped the whip, barely missing her hand on the armrest. "Lucius!"

"The blood on this whip is Vega's! Every ounce of blood on those weapons belongs to our daughter Narcissa, do you know anything about that?" she stood up and backed away. "I went to the school, and I saw the scars on Vega's skin. She told me that it was YOU who gave her those scars, is that true?"

"Lucius, how can you assume that I would do such a thing to my own child?" he stepped closer to her.

"That's exactly what I asked myself Narcissa, why my own wife would do this to her own child, her own flesh and blood. Then I didn't need to ask anything when I saw the memories!"

"I would never hurt her!"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME YOU CONNIVING WHORE! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE MEMORIES WAS LEGIT, DRACO EVEN GAVE ME HIS OWN MEMORIES TO PROVE EVERYTHING!" Narcissa's fear disappeared, and it was replaced with a dark look of rage and anger.

"That girl is a member of the Black Family, so she needs to learn how to act like a Black or face the consequences."

"She's a child Narcissa! You had no right to abuse her that way!"

"It was the only way to get her to learn; of course all lessons went out the window when she became a disgraceful Gryffindor." Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care if she's a Gryffindor she's still my daughter, and you…you are not a mother you are a traitor and a monster!"

"At least I paid her attention, not while you were always gone." Lucius growled, if he had been home more often he could've seen this and protected Vega.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore, because I want you out of MY house, off MY land and away from MY children!" her blue eyes widened.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm divorcing you, finally after eighteen years of marriage in Hell I'm going to be a free man!"

"You can't do that! You wouldn't dare divorce me, no one in your entire family has ever divorced nor has anyone in mine!"

"Well I suppose it's time for a new tradition. Get your things and get out of my house by tonight or I'll have Aurors escort you out."

"You won't do so once they see those…" he stopped her with a smirk.

"Dark Artifacts? Oh believe me I thought of that as of two days ago there are no more dark objects in this house." Her eyes widened. "I got rid of them the minute I realized you could use them and my relationship with Severus against me."

"That loathsome snake, I knew he had a part in this!" his nerves tensed up again.

"You will not insult Severus in front of me." he growled at her.

"Well if you had the chance you would've dropped me and married him, such a faggot you are." He was very close to strangling her.

"Watch your tongue woman; you're lucky I'm only cutting you off. Vega didn't deserve anything you did to her, and I'll make sure you never go near her again."

"You should have been with me, our daughter…" he slapped her and she fell back.

"Vega is no longer your daughter, just as Draco is no longer your son. I have already filled out the papers, and by this hour tomorrow our divorce will be finalized. You are very lucky though, that I won't be pressing charges against you even I have every right to do so."

"Why's that? Too afraid of the publicity?" she sneered and he grabbed the front of her dress.

"If you ever set foot in my home or near the kids again you will be arrested and sharing a cell with your dear eldest sister." He threw her down. "Now leave my sight." He stalked away, leaving the now stunned, angered, infuriated, and troublesome woman on the floor.

'As soon as she's gone, I will call the Aurors to get her. I know where she'll go.' He smirked and went to his study, to write a letter to his kids and to Severus.

_Hogwarts, DADA classroom:_

"Ugh…" the days had gone slowly, but ok for Vega ever since she spoke with her father and spent the afternoon with Harry, Luna, and Neville. That had been a great afternoon; they spent most of it at the Black Lake and just talked. She felt like she belonged among the group, perhaps she could get Sabina to join her soon but as of now they were stuck in class doing some stupid work the toad was making them copy four or five times.

"Ms. Malfoy please keep quiet, you're disturbing the others." The woman was so irritating.

"Forgive me professor." She gave a fake smile, and then went back to finishing the last bit of her work. Sabina had done hers already; she was a faster writer than Vega. Soon enough Vega finished, and set her quill down to glower at everyone else. Ginny Weasley had been on her case since yesterday, and frankly it was starting to get annoying, very annoying.

"Vega…" Sabina passed her a quick note, which she opened after seeing Umbridge turn towards her own desk.

_Watch your back Malfoy; I'll be watching you everywhere you go._

Vega glared at Weasley, and then tore up the note. She was starting to really get on her nerves, it was no wonder Harry tried to avoid her every chance she could. What could she possibly want anyway? Just because Vega was there with Harry Potter she could have it out for her?

'Stupid cunt.'

"Ms. Malfoy are you finished? Ms. Sanguine?"

"Yes professor." They both answered.

"Then you may turn in a copy of your work, and you may leave." They did so, getting several glares from the other Slytherins and a few Gryffindors, mainly Weaslette. "Thank you ladies."

"You're welcome professor." They made it out of the classroom, and once they were out of earshot Sabina pointed at her mouth and made a gagging sound.

"I swear every time that woman opens her mouth I feel like swallowing rat poison."

"Please it wouldn't kill fast enough; I'd rather swallow snake venom. Can you believe she's making everyone write that garbage several times? It's not like it's gonna do us any good in the future." Sabina rolled her eyes.

"Exactly."

"So how are things in Slytherin?" they stopped and sat against a bench.

"Not bad, granted I could do well without Parkinson on my back but not bad."

"What's she done now?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Sabina sighed. "She keeps saying I should keep better company, meaning she doesn't like me hanging out with Gryffindors, or you. I don't care though; she just wants me in her Draco fan club because we hang out sometimes." Vega gave her a curious look.

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah, only because we have some common ground on you and her; Crabbe and Goyle are ok too, and Vega I think I should warn you that…well I think Zabini likes you."

"Blaise Zabini?" she didn't know that kid well, but he was a friend of Draco's though not a close one.

"Whenever me or Draco mention you his eyes light up and he pretends to not listen, it's almost scary."

"How so? What has he said anything to you or Draco?"

"Not me, but I overheard them one day and he did ask about you. I think he plans on asking you out." Vega froze. "You can't do it though, it'll be a controversy between you and…well you know." Vega nodded.

"Yeah I do, and I'll let him down gently. Blaise is alright but…again he's neither my type nor the one. Plus I think he'd be better off snogging Parkinson." Sabina made a face.

"Eeww!"

"My thoughts exactly, so do you and Draco hang out often?" Sabina shrugged.

"Not much, but enough to be friends I guess. Why?" Vega smiled.

"No reason."

"Oh yeah I forgot, how did your meeting go with Potter?"

"Alright, it was fun hanging out with him and Lovegood and Longbottom."

"Neville Longbottom?" Sabina knew the story of Neville's parents, and she too felt bad about what happened. "He's a sweet guy."

"He is, he's just shy and nervous. He needs to break out of that."

"It'll take a good boost of confidence on his part, he'll need some help with that too. Anyway, word has it in the common room that Umbridge might set some new rules, you know to keep everyone in line in the ministry's eyes?"

"She's bad enough as it is, those rules will be like detention every day. Who does she think she is anyway?"

"Um…the undersecretary of the minister, as long as she gets approval from him she can do whatever she wants. Plus….there's also talk she's using illegal dark objects in detentions."

"What sort of dark objects?" Sabina glanced around before leaning into her ear.

"Blood Quills." Vega's eyes widened.

"Those are beyond illegal! If the writer uses them too long they'll pass out from blood loss!"

"Shh! I'm not sure if it's true or not but I think Potter was her first subject, you can't say anything yet." Vega shook with anger, how could the minister allow this? He was going this low to ensure people were listening?

"Ok, ok I'll keep quiet but if she uses those things on me I'm done!" Vega leaned back against the wall and gave a heavy sigh.

"Vega." Both girls looked up to see Draco come their way. "Sabina."

"Hey Draco."

"Mind if I speak with my sister privately?" Sabina smiled.

"Sure, I gotta do Charms homework anyway. See you both later." Sabina grabbed her bag and took off down the hall; Draco sat next to Vega on the bench.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. You?"

"Got a letter from father this morning, that woman's been cut off completely." Vega smirked.

"How'd she take the news?"

"She wasn't happy, tried to blackmail him but of course that never works on our father." Draco gave an identical smirk. "So also…he's got the aurors going after her."

"Really?" that really brightened Vega's mood.

"Oh yes, they haven't got her yet but they have a tail on her." Vega sighed and put both hands over her heart.

"Oh how I've waited for this day." She felt like a happy child at Christmas. "Tell me has she tried to contact you?"

"Nope, not yet but she might. Anyway, I wanted to give you a heads up; Blaise you remember him?"

"Yes Draco and I'm aware that he might have a crush on me, but of course I don't like him that way." Draco sighed.

"Ok then, just keep your guard up he's very persistent." Vega frowned.

"How persistent?"

"Oh don't worry, if you let him down carefully I'm sure he'll back off."

"Ok then, look I need to…"

"Oh Draaaacoooo!" both of them winced at the shrill voice, and coming their way was none other than Pansy Parkinson and her groupies. "I've been looking for you where have you been?"

"I was talking to my sister thank you, we were having a private conversation." She pretended to look upset.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"I'm sure you didn't." Vega mumbled to get an elbow in the ribs from Draco. "Hey Drake I'll see you later, I gotta meet with some friends."

"Well, I gotta go too I'm meeting with someone."

"Oh but Drakey, I thought you were going to spend time with me later?" Pansy pouted, she looked horrible with her lip poking out like that.

"You thought wrong, I have a potions essay due and a Charms book I need to study. Goodbye!" Draco ran off in the other direction, and Vega took off before Pansy could speak to her. Unfortunately she ended up running and as soon as she turned a corner she ran straight into Harry.

"Ouch!" she fell back again and her books fell out of her bag.

"Oh hippogriffs I'm sorry Vega." He helped her gather her books and helped her stand up. "I didn't see you."

"No it's ok, I was actually escaping the Parkinson posse. Hey um, are you doing anything in the next few hours?"

"No why?"

"You mind if we go somewhere a bit more private? I mean to get away from the spies…" he knew what she meant, and nodded. "Good, I know a good place." She led him down a corridor and up a flight of stairs before they reached a large door.

"What's this room?" she smirked and opened the door. It revealed what looked like a sitting room, with a fireplace, large couch and sofa, some oak nightstands, lamps, pretty much looked like a large sitting room in a muggle mansion.

"The Room of Requirement, Draco told me about it. It's always equipped with what the seeker needs, also known as the come and go room so in a way it's an escape route."

"Wow." Harry took a spot on the sofa. "So um…how are you?"

"Fine, yo…what happened to your hand?" she saw what looked like a deep scar on his right hand, and it looked like words.

"Nothing…" he tried to cover it up but she stopped him.

"I must not tell lies." She looked at him. "Did Umbridge make you use a blood quill?" he stared at her in amazement. "Word spreads fast in the Slytherin house, Sabina told me."

"Oh." He looked away.

"You know those are illegal right?" he nodded. "Then why haven't you said anything?"

"Because it's not really anyone's business…"

"It is if that toad is torturing students, if the others knew they'd fly out of here in no time."

"Maybe, but it's nothing. I kind of got ahead of myself, when I said that Voldemort was back and Umbridge with that stupid theory teaching of hers."

"Oh tell me about it." Vega rolled her eyes. "She's relentless and cold-hearted, Fudge is a cowardly fool."

"I agree with you there, so uh…"

"So what?" Harry just groaned and leaned back.

"I don't know, it's just been a long morning. Snape ambushed me in Potions, took off ten points because I asked him if I could get some extra ingredients for the one we were supposed to make."

"I'm not surprised, he's stricter than McGonagall and he doesn't break on me either. I remember he took off five points the other day because I accidently dropped a vial on Weasley's foot and she ended up breaking out in a rash." Vega laughed as she finished saying that.

"You did that? No wonder Ginny looked ready to commit murder."

"Why do you think I disappeared all afternoon?" Vega pulled out her Charms book. "You up for some homework?"

"Sure, might as well. And Vega…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want…I mean do you want to go for a walk tomorrow? I can't go to Hogsmeade, so are you interested?"

"Sure, sure when?"

"After breakfast, I have no classes until before lunch." Was he asking her on a pre-date? It sounded like it but it was just a walk.

"Yeah sure I'm free. Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?" Vega gave a glare.

"Be sure to watch what you say around Umbridge, believe me the minute she has opportunity she'll make your life miserable here. I don't like her either, but I can hold my tongue."

"Oh I will, unless she starts on about me being a liar then…" Vega nodded in understanding, and while they did their Charms homework both of them were unaware of the events that were bound to come soon.

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**The next chapter I'll try and move a little more forward with Vega and Harry, also gonna throw in a part where Sabina and Draco are alone for a bit. I want to put in some drama too, but should it involve Umbridge, Ginny, or Pansy?**_

_**You can vote and I'll be sure to put it in, or I can do two drama parts. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Complications

_**So sorry about the wait, been crazy once again and I'm about to start summer school in college. Only a matter of months before I graduate; my schedule's going to be crazy, and I'm going to be busy more than half the time so updating will be slower so I'll be lucky to update on weekends. Clinical work is part of my program, so I'll be slower to update.**_

_**Anyway, this chapter has a forward on Vega and Harry's starting relationship. Also going to have some more drama with Ginny and Pansy, might even include Umbridge. **_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536, who will soon post a fic of her own so keep checking her profile if you desire to see her own fics.**_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Gryffindor Common Room:_

"Hey Malfoy!" Vega was sitting on the couch reading a book she'd picked up from the library when an irritating voice made her look up.

"What is it now Weasley?" she closed the book.

"Ooh snarky attitude, so like a Malfoy." The redhead smirked.

"You know Weasley you're starting to bore me with your jealousy antics, so unless you have something new to say then please don't waste any of my time or yours."

"Fine then, then I shouldn't have to warn you again."

"To what? Keep away from your precious Harry, last I checked he can make friends with whomever he wants."

"Anyone but you, I can see what you're playing at. You're trying to goad him into being your friend so you can tell your brother and he can taunt him mercilessly as he has done for four years now." She looked so smug, she was full of herself.

"Um if I wanted to do that don't you think my brother would be against him already? Now be a good puppy and go find a spot to piss because you're starting to bore me, again." Vega pulled her book open again, but of course Weasley wouldn't give up. "What now?"

"You have no business in this house, I'm sure the hat must've made a mistake." The girl growled.

"If it did then why would I be here and not going to Dumbledore for a resort?" Vega stood up and got in the girl's face.

"Is there a problem here girls?" Weasley's face broke into a smile.

"Harry! Oh I'm so glad you came."

"Uh…" Harry looked at Vega. "I was actually coming to speak to Vega Ginny." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Why her? I'm all you need…"

"It's private, now Vega would you mind taking a walk with me?" Vega nodded and got up to follow him out the portrait hole.

"Harry Potter you come back here!"

"I'll see you later Gin, sorry." They made it out not bothering to listen to her screams in the background. "I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be." They made it down the moving staircases straight to the hall. "What's this about?" he turned to her.

"Did I disturb you?"

"Oh no I was just wondering, I mean I like being around you it's just a bit odd. Draco Malfoy's baby sister friends with Harry Potter, kind of a deadline for the front page of the prophet eh?" he smirked.

"Yeah likely, but um…"

"But what?" Harry scratched his head.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to the pitch with me?"

"The Quidditch pitch? For tryouts?" Harry nodded. "Sure I'll go."

"Me and Ron are both trying out, I'm going for Seeker again."

"From what I've heard you're a great seeker for Gryffindor, the youngest to start right?" Harry nodded again. "What's Weasley going for?"

"He's…well he's going for either chaser or keeper." Vega shrugged.

"Ok then, when's it start?"

"In ten minutes."

"Alright then, lead the way." Harry let her follow along; thank goodness no one was in the hall which was strange. Oh well, it was nice outside though a bit cold, and Vega had her jacket on so it was no issue.

"Harry mate…what the bloody hell is she doing here?" once they reached the pitch they spotted Ronald Weasley coming over.

"I invited her Ron, she wanted to watch."

"I thought you were going to get Ginny."

"No I said I was going to get a friend, I never mentioned Ginny." Weasley gave Vega a hard look. "It's ok Ron she's a friend and she wanted to watch so I'm gonna let her."

"Ok, but if she pulls anything…"

"Don't worry your head Weasley I think Potter's a great player, probably even better than my brother." Vega smirked. "I'm not gonna jinx your chances of getting on the team, I'm pretty sure you're capable of doing that yourself."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Ron let's get ready, Vega why don't you go find a seat?" Vega nodded and while the boys left to changed she looked around and saw Sabina up in the bleachers.

"Sabina!" she called her and Sabina waved back. Vega made her way over to her friend and took the spot next to her. "You're watching too?"

"Yeah, got bored and finished my homework so I figured I'd come." Sabina was watching the others on the pitch, including Pansy's group of girls no doubt coming to make fun of the Gryffindor team.

"Has Pansy been saying anything lately?" Sabina shook her head. "What about Draco?"

"Nothing yet, but he seems to be nice around me." Vega caught the blush before it faded. She knew Sabina had a crush on Draco for years, but he'd never given her any clues to see if he was interested or not.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Sabina nodded.

"They're doing ok, but they miss me and you. They hope we're doing ok, I doubt they know about Narcissa." Vega just smirked, oh what could her mummy be doing now, other than running from the Aurors?

"Oh well, hey check that out." Vega pointed and they spotted the players flying into the air. Weasley and a few others were up chasing a Quaffle and Harry was looking for the snitch. Vega spotted it, and Harry seemed to also, and so he swooped in after it.

"Wow he's fast."

"Of course, that's a Firebolt he's riding." Harry flew like he'd done it for years, he was like his father if not better; on a broomstick at least. Vega remembered how her godfather had been bullied for years by James Potter and his cronies, one of which was her cousin Sirius Black, and the memories pretty much stuck with him for life. It was no wonder the poor guy was so harsh, but he was a good man at least. "Hey he caught it!" in a loop and swirl of wind Harry caught the snitch and landed on the ground. When he spotted Vega he waved to her and she waved back.

"Wow, I think he's really starting to like you." Sabina nudged her friend.

"Friends at least, now that I look at him he's actually sweet. He's cute too with those glasses." Vega felt a blush come over her cheeks.

"I heard that." Both girls turned around to see Draco behind them.

"Draco!" Vega scolded him and he just smirked.

"Sabina, mind if we walk?" Sabina looked at Vega who just nodded. "Just for a bit." Sabina stayed quiet for several moments.

"Say yes already and go before Pansy sees you!" Vega shoved the two away, noting that Pansy's girls were about to look their way. Thankfully they moved before the fat one in the group saw them, and Vega moved down to the pitch seeing Harry come her way. "Hey, you were great."

"Thanks, might make the spot captain says I was the fastest one yet." Vega smiled.

"Like your dad was, you know I think you're actually better than your dad on the pitch." Harry stared at her curiously.

"How would you know?"

"Let's just say a certain godfather of mine loves to gripe about how James Potter used to be so 'exceedingly' quick and smug on the pitch. You won't believe the stories I've heard…" Vega laughed as she spoke.

"My dad…he was an arrogant one from what I've heard." Harry smiled. "Then again at sixteen most boys are."

"Yeah well I think your dad pushed a few buttons too much, it's not my place to tell though so I think I'd better shut up before I say more." Vega sighed. "So…are you gonna change and we can go somewhere more private or we can meet with Luna?"

"Luna's in the forest today, so yeah we can."

"HARRY!" oh great here comes Weasley Wonder again. "Oi Mate did you see? Woodby said I might make chaser this year!"

"Great Ron, really great…"

"C'mon let's go celebrate, we can bring Ginny along."

"Actually Ron I'm meeting with Luna later, sorry."

"Loony Lovegood? Why her?" Vega glared at the redhead.

"Hey just because Luna can see things most others can't doesn't mean she's a loon. If I were you Weasley I'd watch your tongue." Weasley stared at her in shock. "Yes I hang out with her, she's a good person not to mention fun to talk with."

"A Malfoy and a loon?"

"Ron stop it, they're nice girls. Now I need to change I smell like sweat." Harry left and Weasley trudged after him.

"Merging with the enemy Vega?" Vega turned to see Pansy and her flock coming over.

"What business is it of yours Parkinson?" she didn't even turn around.

"Well I figured since you're in Gryffindor you can do your brother's house a favor by telling us their plans for our team's future victories?"

"Please…" Vega rolled her eyes. "All that's gonna do is prove that Slytherins cheat more than play fair, you'd be better off throwing Bludgers everywhere. Besides I'm not joining the team and I don't spy on others so I can't help you." Vega tried to walk away but the girls blocked her path.

"I think you had better learn some manners girl, as your future sister-in-law I suggest you keep a better attitude around me." Vega smirked.

"Still delusional eh Parkinson? Please I've had Draco tell me he wouldn't marry if you were the last girl on Earth, not even to get an heir." Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"Watch your mouth, just because you're Draco's sister and Snape's goddaughter doesn't mean you get to speak out."

"I think it does, and you…well you're just too damn ugly to keep quiet aren't you?" the girls in front of Vega gasped and Pansy's face turned an angry red.

"Why you…!" Pansy drew her wand and pointed it at Vega.

"Parkinson!" the voice of Professor McGonagall shouted. "I hope you weren't planning on attacking Ms. Malfoy with that were you?"

"I was just…"

"Save the excuses, ten points from Slytherin. Now be on your way, Ms. Malfoy I need you to come with me."

"Is there a problem professor?" the older woman shook her head.

"No, no we just have a few personal matters to discuss. Come along." Vega smirked again at Parkinson's group before following her head of house back into the castle.

_Meanwhile, with Sabina and Draco:_

"Hey Sabina, I know this whole soul mate thing between my sister and we-know-who is going to happen but I have to say…why does it have to be him of all people?" Sabina shrugged.

"I don't know him that well, and I doubt you do either so we can't exactly say. The way I see it though Vega's been through hell because of Narcissa, and though she has you, me, your father and godfather, perhaps she needs more."

"I know that, but it's HIM! I know the spell's never wrong, but how can it be him?"

"Well maybe you'll find out eventually, just let them be. You know Vega's the family rebel, if anything she's the female version of your cousin Sirius Black."

"What now?"

"You know he was the family rebel years ago, he was put in Gryffindor and he actually had Andromeda and those boys to help him. His parents didn't give a shit from what Vega told me."

"Which proves most of the Black family is nuts, or mentally insane if you count Aunt Bellatrix and Narcissa."

"Either way Vega is like him, she goes her own way and she's not afraid to stand up for herself or others."

"What about you?" Sabina stared at him. "I mean you're the same way, but from what I can see you're actually a bit stronger and nicer than Vega."

"Hey I just have a heart of gold, and a mind of steel. I can choose what I want to do and when I want to do it." Draco smiled.

"I can definitely see why you're Vega's best friend, I'm glad she has one. Sabina you're like a sister to her, you're there for her and even if you're in separate houses I can see that you care deeply for each other." Sabina felt a blush come but pushed it away.

"She's my sister in everything but blood, she needs me and I need her simple as that." Sabina tried to continue walking but then Draco shocked her but grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. "Um…Draco?"

"Thank you, thank you for taking care of Vega." He whispered to her. "I'm glad she has you Sabina, very glad." Sabina's arms slowly went around Draco, and they hugged for several seconds before Draco let go.

"Y-You're welcome." Sabina couldn't even look up at him.

"If Pansy ever gives you any troubles then please tell me, I can set her straight."

"Sure I'll do that." Draco smiled again, and then they walked on back to the Slytherin common room; but unfortunately neither of them caught the angry eyes lurking in the shadows, watching their every move.

_Back with Vega:_

"Hey Vega wait up!" Vega was walking back from McGonagall's office when she heard Blaise Zabini call her.

"Yes?"

"I've been looking all over for you, mind if we talk?"

"We are talking." Blaise chuckled. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if…well if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Vega then remembered the boy had a crush on her, but of course she couldn't return his feelings.

"As nice as that sounds Blaise I'm sorry but no." he looked at her stunned.

"Why not?"

"I really just…well…ok I know about your crush on me, and I'm sorry but I can't return the feeling."

"Well…can we just meet for homework sometime this week?"

"No, I just told you. I'm flattered really but…I'm kind of too caught up with other things to even think about dating right now." She quickly took off leaving the boy behind, she didn't mean to but his weird stare was starting to creep her out.

"Ms. Malfoy." Right when Vega turned down the corridor she spotted Umbridge with her clipboard in hand. "Might I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course professor." She went over to her.

"I was out for a stroll this morning and I couldn't help but spot a very uncomforting sight."

"What was it?"

"You were talking to Potter, and I heard him ask you to walk with him later?" she was spying on her?

"We were just talking, we're in the same house and it's not against school rules." Umbridge giggled.

"I wonder how your father would take the news of you being friends with the wrong sort." Vega's Malfoy glare came on. "Oh it's nothing against you Ms. Malfoy, I just want to make sure you don't end up getting hurt."

"Oh believe me madam I won't." Vega didn't mean to growl. "I can look after myself and I can see that Potter is a decent guy. My father wouldn't care anyway."

"Well we will see about that, now also, have you been noticing anything strange going on lately?" Vega shook her head.

"No I haven't." Umbridge scribbled down on her clipboard.

"Well if you do please tell me, I'll give you extra credit if you do." With that Umbridge left down the hall, and right away Vega knew something big was about to happen.

'I have to warn the others.' She quickly made a move for the stairs, but right as she climbed the first part something hit her on the back of her head and she fell backwards.

_**Sorry about the cliffy I hate them too.**_

_**Next chapter picks up sometime after this, and I'll put in more for Harry and Vega. Might bring it to the starting meeting of Dumbledore's army in the Hog's Head.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Injured

_**Hey sorry about the wait, hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**_

_**Picks up on Vega's part, sometime after she's attacked. Gonna have a step in with Umbridge, and I'm even going to let Sabina have a wing at Ginny for her aggravation.**_

_**Remember Vega is MY character and Sabina is AB's character.**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBolyena1536.**_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hospital Wing:_

"Ugh…oh man…" Vega felt her head throb as she tried to open her eyes.

"Vega? Vega can you hear me?" the voice of Sabina reached her ears, but then a painful throb came along.

"Ow! Oh…Sabina?"

"Yeah it's me, Draco's here too." Vega managed to get her eyes open and saw both Draco and Sabina over her. "Oh V, you scared us."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing, Lovegood found you at the bottom of the moving stairs." Vega tried to sit up but her head started spinning. "Don't get up, Pomfrey said you have a concussion and you need to rest." Vega felt her head, and then winced when she touched a large bump on the back of her skull.

"Ow!"

"Told you, V do you remember anything?" Vega stared at Sabina.

"Right now I can't even think, my head won't stop throbbing." She laid back down on the pillows. "Who found me again?"

"Lovegood, she was looking for something when she spotted you. She didn't see anyone around, but she said someone must've hit you because she found this book by the stairs." Draco held up the book, which was an old black book on Magical Mysteries, a classic.

"Pomfrey agreed too, she said a concussion that big couldn't have come from a fall."

"Where is Pomfrey?"

"She went to get Snape, you've only been in here for a few hours and he's been in class. Dumbledore's already come; he's looking into it as best he can." Sabina answered her.

"Has…has father been contacted?"

"Yeah I wrote to him an hour ago, he should know by now." Draco sighed and pulled up a chair. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up sis."

"I'm fine Draco, I just need to wait for this bump to vanish. Does anyone else know I'm here?"

"Crabbe and Goyle do, as does Granger but that's it unless she told Potter." Vega suddenly remembered, she had met with Harry earlier that day at the pitch. "Lovegood got Pomfrey, Crabbe and Goyle carried you here but Granger saw us come down."

"Zabini came to see you too, but Draco sent him off."

"Good, he's ok but I really could care less about him right now." She remembered seeing Blaise that morning too, oh well.

"Malfoy." All three pairs of eyes looked to see Harry in the door with Granger. "Heard what happened, she ok?"

"What's it to you Potter?"

"Draco please, I'm fine Harry I just have a bad concussion."

"Do you know who did it?" Vega shook her head. "No one said anything, but Umbridge wants Dumbledore to call the minister down here?"

"For what?"

"It's just because your dad's one of his best investors, he's afraid that if anything happened to you he wants to make sure Dumbledore is either responsible or takes responsibility." Sabina groaned. "Pathetic isn't it?"

"Truly." Vega mumbled. "Ugh I can't stay in here all day I need to get up."

"Not yet you don't." Madame Pomfrey returned with Snape, Dumbledore, and Umbridge. "You are in no condition to be moving around Ms. Malfoy, you'll just have to wait until the potion is finished brewing."

"Potion?"

"I'm brewing some trauma potions, it'll make the bump go away faster and some pain potions will do for your headaches."

"Thank you professor." Vega smiled.

"We're very glad you're alright Ms. Malfoy, you were lucky Ms. Lovegood found you." Dumbledore gave her a kind smile. "I'm afraid though we haven't caught the culprit; no one was around to see anything."

"Such a pity…" Umbridge scribbled down on her notepad before she noticed Harry and Granger. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to check on Vega Professor, she is in our house after all."

"Yes but she's not your friend is she? Surely you realize she has her brother and friend with her today?"

"It's alright Madame Umbridge, they're fine." Vega spoke up. "It's nice that they worried for me, it's greatly appreciated."

"I see." Umbridge's smile faltered a bit as she said that. "Well I'll be sure to tell your father how this has gone along. Ah here he is now." Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room and went straight to Vega's bedside.

"I came as soon as I got the letter, are you alright Vega?"

"Fine father don't get upset, it's just a concussion." She turned her head to show him the bump.

"Just a concussion Vega that is a huge injury." He turned to Dumbledore. "Draco told me someone hit her, have you found out who?"

"Not yet Lucius, we're still looking in there weren't any witnesses." Lucius growled but stopped as Vega grabbed his wrist.

"Calm down father, I'm fine it's not a big deal." She gave him her best smile, the one that nearly got him to melt in submission. The man sighed, and then looked back to Draco.

"Thank you for telling me son, I trust all is well?"

"It is father, well indeed."

"Good, wait what're you two doing here?" he pointed at Harry and Granger.

"They came to check on your daughter Lucius; they are in the same house after all." Dumbledore assured him.

"Which reminds me, where is Minerva shouldn't she be here?" Umbridge put down some notes on her pad.

"She's in class right now Dolores, but I have sent word so she will stop by later today." Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "I think it's best that we all let Ms. Malfoy rest, Harry, Hermione, Ms. Sanguine you may go back to your studies. Mr. Malfoy you can stay with your sister if you choose, Lucius you and I have some matters to discuss, come now. Severus you too."

"Of course headmaster." The two men followed Dumbledore out of the room, Sabina left after Harry and Granger, and then Umbridge left while Pomfrey went into her office.

"Good we're alone." Draco whispered. "Are you sure you don't remember who hit you?"

"I don't even remember seeing anyone in the hall Draco, all I remember is being around Harry and Blaise."

"Well let's hope we can figure out who it was soon, I don't want to risk you getting hurt again."

"I'll be fine I just let my guard down once. Besides I can take care of myself." Draco rolled his eyes. "So how are things between you and Sabina?"

"Fine I suppose, she's a good friend."

"To us both, y'know Draco if you want you should know her better." He looked at me curiously. "I mean since you know each other already and you are in the same house you can make her a friend. Keep her away from Parkinson though she wants to make her into a follower." Draco made a gagging sound.

"Wouldn't dream of letting that happen, I already wanted to know her better anyway; she's a nice girl."

"With an evil core, just like me." Vega winked and Draco laughed. "Has anything happened?" Draco frowned and looked around the room to make sure no one was listening.

"Umbridge has been made High Inquisitor of Hogwarts; Fudge is allowing her to make all these ridiculous rules to keep the students in line as she says. So far nothing's been posted, but she's working at it."

"Inquisitor…doesn't that also mean she can fire teachers?"

"If she's allowed and if she has good reason, all the teachers are worried." They should be, Vega knew this was just to get the school to bend at Umbridge's will; she was going to make everyone miserable. Fudge was just a blind coward, and this was only the next step.

"This should be a fun year don't you think?"

"Indeed so dear sister." Draco kissed Vega's head, the same way he used to when they were children. "Ok, I have to go finish up some work before the day is up. I'll come see you after dinner ok?" Vega nodded and he left her alone. Pomfrey came back and gave her the pain potion and a nutrition potion.

"Sorry dear with most concussions we can't allow you to eat much, this potion will work though for the night."

"Thanks." Vega gulped down both potions.

"Good, now you need some rest would you like a dreamless sleep potion?"

"If it'll make me heal faster then yes please." Pomfrey produced the potion, Vega drank it down and then soon fell sleep overcome her.

_Meanwhile:_

"I still can't understand it, who would want to attack Vega?" Hermione and Harry had left the wing heading for the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well she is Malfoy's little sister Harry, someone could've been mad at him and hurt her to get even."

"Vega hasn't done anything wrong though Mione, sure she's headstrong and tough, but she's nice. You wouldn't even think they're related." Hermione smiled.

"True as that may be, let's just hope this doesn't happen again." They made it over to the Gryffindor table; thankfully Ginny hadn't shown yet.

"Hey guys, where were you?" Ron was eating away, as usual.

"In the hospital wing, Vega got hurt."

"Malfoy got hurt how?" Neville piped in.

"Someone hit her with a book; she has a concussion so we went to see how she was." Ron looked confused.

"Why though? Maybe she fell or something…?"

"No Ron, the bump she has is too big for a mere fall Pomfrey said so herself. Someone attacked her when she was in the hall."

"So what though? She's a Malfoy maybe she deserved it." Harry felt himself getting angry with Ron's talking.

"She didn't do anything Ron, she's not her brother." Hermione tried to change the idea but Ron wouldn't listen.

"C'mon Mione all Malfoys are bad, no one trusts them and no one should. Still can't understand why she's even a Gryffindor."

"Because she belongs here Ron, if you weren't so prejudiced against her family you could see that. In a way she's like Padfoot, his whole family was in Slytherin and he ended up in Gryffindor."

"Yeah but she's a Malfoy!"

"Ugh you know what Ron if you keep this up you're really going to piss me off." Ron still didn't understand.

"What do you care? What you like her or something?"

"Yes Ron I do like her, do you have a problem with that?" Ron's face turned red.

"I like her too Ron, Vega's nicer than her brother and she's smarter." Neville jumped in.

"I agree, I don't know Vega well but she's quite a rebel like you Harry." Hermione smiled. "I actually think she could be a great help."

"Not you too, can't any of you see she's no good?"

"She's only no good to you Ron because you're still mad because she hit you."

"And you gave her reason to little brother." The twins came over. "We like her though, remember that candy we slipped her?" everyone nodded. "Well it turns out that she slipped it to Parkinson, she's very cunning."

"Which is why she doesn't belong in Gryffindor." Ginny showed up. "She hasn't a shred of bravery in her."

"You need to stop Ginny, I'm getting sick of hearing you and Ron make fun of Vega. Yeah she's a Malfoy but so what? I actually like her as do most others here."

"But you can't like her!"

"I don't care what you think about her Ginny, I've spent time with Vega if she wanted to hurt me she would've done so already."

"She's Snape's goddaughter! For all we know that could be the only reason she gets good grades!" Hermione actually laughed.

"Ginny have you seen Malfoy's grades? From what I can tell Vega is better than her brother, and that's probably because she doesn't waste time teasing others or kissing up to the teachers."

"She doesn't have to." Luna came over to them. "I overheard you talking, figured you'd like to know. Umbridge is rather pestered by Vega."

"How?"

"Well we have DADA with her, and every time we have a test Vega and Sabina both get done within the first few minutes. Plus Vega ignores Umbridge outside of class, she hates the woman."

"Everyone does Luna." Harry smiled. "I guess Umbridge was hoping to make Vega her shining pupil."

"She is, but Vega won't do it." Luna smirked. "I think that we should let Vega join us when she's better, y'know in Hogsmeade?"

"This weekend definitely, and Harry…try and stay out of trouble ok? I don't like seeing Umbridge on you like she is."

"Hmph…I still say she's scum."

"That's what she says about you Weasley." Everyone's heads snapped to see Malfoy standing on his own nearby. "I'm warning you now, back off my sister or you will regret it."

"Hah, as if you could do anything Malfoy." Ron smirked folding his arms over his chest.

"When it comes to family Weasley I don't back down, Gryffindor or no she's my sister and I am not going to stand aside and listen to you insult her intelligence."

"Just because she's better than you isn't it?"

"Ron stop, sit down and gorge yourself but please shut up." Harry shoved Ron aside. "You don't have to worry Malfoy, I don't intend on hurting Vega." Malfoy glared at him.

"I don't like her being friends with you Potter believe me, but I can't stop her if she wants to be. My sister is a good judge of character, or usually, but what she sees in you I'll never understand. You had better not hurt her, none of you!" with that he stormed away towards the Slytherin table.

"What a joke, so Harry…wait where are you going…?" Ginny noticed Harry step away from the table.

"Away from here, I've done lost my appetite thanks to you and Ron." he didn't even wait for them to respond, just kept going until he finally reached the hospital wing. He saw Vega sleeping peacefully, and pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

'She looks good..' Harry stared at her appearance. Her long blonde hair splayed out on the pillows, her face peacefully asleep, and her position facing him it was like the muggle fairytale sleeping beauty. She may be Malfoy's sister, but she wasn't like him from what Harry could see.

"Mmm…" she moved a little in her sleep. Some of her hair went over her face so Harry reached out and gently moved it away.

'She's cute.'

"H…Harry…" Harry froze; did she just whisper his name?

"Vega?" he whispered back, and she smiled but turned over. Harry sighed, if she was dreaming about him it could mean almost anything.

_**Figured I'd stop it here, decided to put the beginning of DA in the next chapter. Gonna try and make it long too so please be patient with me.**_

_**Not sure when I'll update next but I'll try sometime in a week or two.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Join the Club

_**Well I'm glad some of you liked how much I have Ron and Ginny hating Vega, since their anger is pushing Harry towards Vega more and more. **_

_**Now this chapter shows the start of DA, but of course Vega will be in it and so you can expect some drama; but she will still be part of the group. There are still many more people who don't trust her, and I will also throw in a part where her and Harry can have a moment alone.**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next day:_

Vega had been discharged from the wing that morning, her concussion had gone down and she felt tons better after the potions kicked in. Right after she ate breakfast Madame Pomfrey let her leave, just in time to catch up on her homework. Sabina helped her through it to speed things up, and when she turned in the last assignment she was free to walk around the school since classes were out for the day.

"Ms. Malfoy." Vega was walking on her own down the halls when she heard Professor McGonagall call her.

"Yes ma'am?" she turned around.

"Have you by any chance seen Mr. Potter today? I've been meaning to speak with him about his future career."

"No ma'am I haven't today, he might be on the pitch practicing for the game." She sighed.

"Honestly that boy…well if you see him tell him to see me as soon as possible."

"Yes professor." Vega took off down the corridor, but she didn't get far when she spotted Umbridge talking to Trelawney. "Oh damn…" Vega tried to sneak by, but Umbridge spotted her anyway.

"Ah Ms. Malfoy, would you mind telling me where you are going on this fine afternoon?"

'Fine afternoon? It's bloody cold out…' "Nowhere professor I was just going for a walk."

"Oh, well have you seen Potter lately?"

"Not today ma'am." Why was everyone asking her about Harry? True she was friends with him, or starting now but damn.

"I see, Ms. Malfoy I must ask you though, does your father know you're friends with Potter?"

"What does it matter if he does or not?" she didn't mean to sound cross, but this was really infuriating.

"Hmmm…" the toad scribbled down on her clipboard. "I would assume your father would not want you making friends with the wrong sort, or your mother for that matter." That pegged it, Vega gave Umbridge her worst glare ever and the woman shivered slightly.

"It doesn't matter who I'm friends with professor, and for the record I don't think Harry Potter is a bad person he just likes to speak his mind." she got closer to the woman. "You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring my father into this least of all my bitch mother." Umbridge's eyes widened slightly.

"Such vulgar language, what would your mother say?"

"I don't care, now if you'll excuse me I need to blow off some steam." Vega turned to leave.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your attitude Ms. Malfoy, I'll be sure to write to your father about this." The toad walked away scribbling more on her clipboard.

"As if I care." Vega loved her father very much, but he wouldn't be able to stop her from being with Harry thanks to the soul mate bond. The bond was already growing, Harry might not have known but Vega had sensed him near her in the hospital wing. That's how strong the bond was, it was slowly working its way into them both until their magic intertwined, and that would only happen if they…consummated it to say the least.

Vega knew how her dad felt about Harry, not to mention her godfather and her brother, but if Harry and she were meant to be she could at least show them he was a good person. Of course there was the matter of Ginny Weasley; the girl was obsessed with Harry to the point of pure annoyance. How even Granger put up with her it was unsettling.

"Hey Malfoy!" Vega stopped her thoughts when she heard Ronald Weasley call her.

"What now Weasley?" he was alone, good.

"I want to know what's going on between you and Harry." He glared at her.

"You mean just being friends, that's all there is."

"No way, Harry would never make friends with someone like you." Vega rolled her eyes.

"Do you want a repeat of the first time I hit you? Believe me that's child's play compared to what else I can do." Weasley yanked out his wand.

"I'm warning you now Malfoy, keep away from Harry or you'll pay the price." Vega, finally having enough of the pea-brained buffoon, lifted her knee and into his stomach it went. Weasley crumpled over in pain, dropping his wand to the floor.

"You don't tell me what to do carrot top, if I want to be friends with Harry then so be it. Good day." She left the miserable wretch on the floor, and then walked outside to sit on the bench. She used her wand to get the snow off and dry it, and then sat down. Sabina was with Draco working on a potions essay, as for where Harry and the others went she did not know.

"Vega…" speak of the devil, Vega turned around and there was Harry.

"Oh hey Harry." He sat beside her.

"I saw what you did to Ron, let me guess he ordered you to stay away from me?" she nodded. "Don't worry about him; Hermione's already dragged him off to the common room."

"Is she his keeper or something?" Harry laughed.

"She might as well be. Listen, I don't know exactly what's happening but would you like to um….go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"What do you mean you don't know what's happening?" he was confusing her.

"Hermione's got some gathering going on at the Hog's Head, and she's asking me to come but she also wants you to come too." This was weird, Granger wanted Vega there?

"Um…just out of curiosity why is it Granger seems to like me but Weasley doesn't?" Harry smiled.

"Hermione's more open-minded, plus Luna got to her about you." Luna, Vega was already glad to be making a friend like her even if she was a bit odd. "Ron's just hard-headed, he and Ginny both but I think you charmed the twins after you slipped that candy to Parkinson." Vega laughed at the memory. "Why's Parkinson out for you anyway?"

"She's after Draco, but I already know he'll never get with her. She's a joke, true she's proper to an extreme but she's aggravating and she 'has' to know every little detail on everything. Her parents are worse though, and I've only met them twice."

"I always thought those two were good together." Vega glared.

"Please Harry even Draco's got standards." He instantly started laughing.

"Oh ho…oh that's cold…" he laughed so hard he wiped a tear from his eye. "You know you're actually a lot better to be around than I thought."

"Uh…thanks…oh and to answer your question yeah I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Great, we're going in a few minutes. You ready?" Vega looked at him.

"Sure." Harry stood up and Vega followed, and they met with Hermione at the gate.

"Hey, you two ready?"

"Yeah, Ron already gone?" Hermione nodded. "How many people are we meeting Hermione?" she shrugged.

"A fair few, but we'd best be going." She led them off the grounds, taking the path that led straight into Hogsmeade. The streets weren't very crowded, but it was a cold snowy day so who would want to be out? Vega liked snow, but not a huge amount of it.

"Here we are." They made it to the Hog's Head, and an old man let them in before motioning towards the back. Once they got there, there was a huge crowd of other students around some of whom Vega didn't recognize.

"Hello everyone." Hermione gave an awkward smile. Harry sat up at the front with Vega, and right away two certain people spoke up.

"What is she doing here?" Ginny snarled.

"I invited her to come, as did Harry." Hermione answered. "And before you or Ron start on her being no good or a Malfoy then save it or you can leave." Ginny shut up instantly. "Now, you all know why we're here, because we need a teacher, a proper teacher at that."

'Teacher?'

"Someone who's had real life experience battling against the dark arts."

"Why?" a boy wearing a beanie spoke up.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back you twat." Weasley glared at the boy.

"So he says."

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione argued back.

"So Dumbledore says because he says, but where's the proof?" he looked at Harry.

"You don't need proof to say a Dark Wizard like Voldemort is back, haven't any of you wondered about the disappearances lately? Or about how paranoid the Minister's become since it came to light last year?" Vega glared at all of them.

"What would you know Malfoy? Everyone knows your dad's a supporter of the Dark Arts." The boy smirked.

"So what? Just because he supports it doesn't mean I do."

"Oh really, daddy's girl?" Vega turned on her darkest glare, and the boy flinched.

"Leave her alone, she's a friend she can speak as she wants." Harry stood up.

"Yeah, she's got as much right to be here as all of us." Neville Longbottom agreed.

"Thanks." Vega smiled slightly.

"You know, perhaps Potter can tell us more about how Diggory died? That might help some of us." A boy with long dark hair standing next to Weaslette spoke.

"I won't talk about Cedric; if that's why you're here you can go." Harry turned to leave but Vega stopped him.

"You don't have to see in order to believe, I haven't seen Voldemort but I know he's back. No one would be dumb or stupid enough to mess this up." She snarled at them.

"Harry, is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna piped up, making everyone look at her.

"Yes." Hermione answered her. "I've seen it, a stag right?" Harry nodded.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that Harry." A dark-skinned boy, Vega recognized him from Gryffindor, Dean something.

"You too eh?" Vega stared at Harry.

"You can do it too Vega?" Hermione looked at her.

"Yeah, they teach that in the Advanced Defense Class at Beauxbatons; learned it in my second year." She heard a few scoffs.

"Harry also killed a Basilisk, with a sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville Longbottom spoke up proudly.

"He's also fought a dragon, not to mention saved me from drowning in the Black Lake." Hermione stepped forward after Weasley finished.

"And last year he really did fight You-Know-Who in the flesh, he is out there whether you believe it or not."

"Hermione…" Harry stopped her. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but more than half the time it was luck, and I had help."

"He's just being modest…"

"No I'm not." Harry sounded cross. "All of that does sound amazing, but each time I was close to dying if not nearly killed. In school you can try again, but out there if you're an inch from death or from watching a friend die…you can't change it once it happens. I don't care if you believe me or not, I know what happened last year and I have to live with it every day for the rest of my life." Harry was shaking slightly, Vega stood next to him and Hermione took the other side.

"That wasn't your fault Harry, none of that was. True none of us were there with you, but we know you didn't ask for any of this to happen." Hermione turned to the others. "That's why we need a teacher like him; Harry knows what it's like to face true evil. He can show us and teach us what we need to know, how to defend ourselves against anything."

"And why should we let him?" beanie boy scoffed.

"Because unless you want to end up dead at the hands of the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself, you'd best take the chance now while you can. That toad isn't going to teach us, and surely no one from the Ministry is going to either." Several people laughed when Vega called Umbridge a toad.

"Why should we listen to you?" Ginny mumbled but loudly.

"Maybe because I can help, I know a few things about the Dark Arts myself." Vega wasn't bragging, she knew a good bit as did Sabina, both girls knew a few defensive spells from Beauxbatons.

"Yeah and she's welcome to help." Hermione stepped up. "Now, we're going to form an organization, a secret one. We will meet secretly, and Harry and maybe Vega will teach us what we need to know and not some bothersome theories out of a book by a man who thinks nothing of self-defense."

"I agree." Harry stepped forward. "We will form this club, but it has to be kept secret and…if you can swear to us you will say nothing no matter what, then…oh bugger…" Harry looked to Hermione, who held up a long scroll that read at the top 'Dumbledore's Army'.

"You sign this, just sign your name and we can expect you at the first meeting. As for where, well we'll have to get back on that. So?" she held up a quill as well. People started lining up and signing, including the four Weasleys and beanie boy. Once they finished Vega signed at the bottom, then Hermione, and then Harry.

"Ok that's everyone…" the others left, all that was left was the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermione, and Vega. "We'd better get back before old Toad-Face gets worried." Harry walked ahead of everyone, directly out of the bar and through the village.

"We're going to need a place to meet, somewhere where no one not even Umbridge can find us."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny suggested.

"No it's not big enough."

"There aren't that many private places in the school, where can we go that Umbridge won't think to look?" Neville pointed that out and Vega instantly got an idea.

"Why not the…" she almost said it when she spotted Umbridge in the balcony over the school gate entrance. "Shhh." She pointed upwards at the woman. Before Umbridge spotted them they made it inside and over into an empty hallway.

"Ok she didn't see us, now what were you saying Vega?" Hermione whispered.

"I was going to suggest we use the Room of Requirement."

"Room of Requirement?" Neville looked at everyone.

"It's the come and go room, I've been using it a lot to get away from Parkinson and her group. It's always equipped with the suitor's needs, Harry's even seen it it'll be perfect." Harry smiled.

"She's right, we can use that room. We'll report there every Friday after classes before dinner, spread the word guys." The twins, Neville, Luna, and Hermione all nodded.

"Why is she even here?" Ron pointed at Vega.

"Ron don't you dare start again." Hermione growled. "Now Harry and I have had enough of you badmouthing Vega, she's done good so far I think we can trust her."

"I seriously doubt it, first she's in our house, then she makes better grades, she befriends you and Harry, and now she's in our club? What does she have to offer?" Ginny was obviously jealous.

"Ginny…"

"No." Vega stopped Harry.

"Vega?"

"I'm not putting up with this right now, I need some air." Vega stormed off away from the group and made her way back outside. She stayed in the covered walkway out of the snow, but leaned against the walls to try and calm her raging nerves.

"Vega?" Sabina's voice reached her. "Are you ok?" Vega shook her head.

"No, I'm mad and I'm cold I can't think straight."

"Weasleys again?"

"Yeah, they're getting worse than usual now. I'm not worried about them though, it's more along the lines of…you know." Sabina nodded.

"Draco's worried about you."

"He'll be alright, I'll be fine. Oh and Sabina…?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a proposition for you I think you're gonna like." Vega gave her father's famous sly smirk, the same smirk he used when it came to business. Sabina returned the smirk and leaned in.

"Enlighten me."

_**Ok hopefully that's long enough for this.**_

_**Next chapter will have a time skip but it will have the meeting for the DA. There will be a clip of Sabina and Draco there, even some drama from Pansy but not on Vega this time. Might also put in something with Severus and Lucius on Narcissa; not sure yet.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Stunned

_**Sorry about the wait, been crazy with ideas on the other fics and I just can't decide what to do next. Might try and update Lost Love Found after this, but I'm still a bit blocked on that one.**_

_**Anyway this has a meeting with the DA, involving the disarming and stunning parts but not towards the holidays yet. Sabina and Draco will have their part first, then we'll go to the meeting so this chapter might be a bit short.**_

_**Vega Malfoy is my character in this and Sabina Sanguine is my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536. **_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Sometime later, Slytherin Common Room:_

"Hmm…" Sabina was in the common room of her house, just sitting in front of the fireplace thinking to herself when a voice pulled her away.

"Sabina?" the girl looked up and saw Draco standing near her. "You alright?"

"Fine, just lost in thought; have a seat." She motioned for him to sit down next to her. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really." He frowned. "Joining that club of Umbridge's, just…not good."

"She giving you trouble again?" he shook his head.

"She's just hell bent on us to find evidence that Potter and his friends are up to no good." Sabina smirked.

"And I assume you think they are?" she winked at him.

"Of course, that lot can never stay out of trouble too long." They both laughed, Sabina had been keeping up with her school work but she hadn't really spoken to Vega in almost a week. They were both busy with their own activities, so whenever Draco was trying to hide from Pansy and her group he would sit with her and they'd talk about whatever.

"You said it." Sabina leaned against the couch. "How's your school work coming?" he shrugged.

"Fine, finished it this morning."

"Oh good you won't have to worry about McGonagall getting on you about that report." She laughed again as he glared slightly. "Relax I'm only teasing."

"Oh I know, you always do; have you talked to Vega lately?" Sabina shook her head. "Why not?"

"Been busy, both of us have been taking on a lot lately so we barely get time to talk or even say hello. I'm sure she's ok, she can handle herself."

"That's not it." Draco looked at the dying fire. "I'm worried about her, she is my baby sister."

"Yes I know, and it's ok for you to worry about her because she worries about you too."

"I know that, I mean…damn I can't even say it." She knew what he meant, he was referring to Harry. Draco didn't like the idea of his sister dating the Boy-Who-Lived, but the soul mate spell never lies and so he was going to have to put up with it.

"Y'know…" before Sabina could speak further a familiar group came their way.

"Hi Draco." Pansy smiled at him all seductively, batting her huge eyelashes at him.

"What is it now Pansy?"

"The girls and I were wondering if you would join us for a walk outside."

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood." Pansy frowned.

"Why not? You could have fun."

"I just finished a ton of homework Pansy, I'm tired and I want to rest."

"Well maybe you can rest with us, say…tonight in my dorm?" Pansy's seductive smile returned. Sabina rolled her eyes but pretended to keep out of it. To her shock and surprise Draco stood up and glared his famous Malfoy glare at the group making some of the girls tremble.

"Parkinson, for the last time I am not getting into your bed! I'm not, nor will I ever be interested in you, ever!" Pansy smirked.

"You'll have to get used to it Draco, after all we will be married."

"Not a chance, I wouldn't marry you if I had to choose between you and a muggle."

"Well that's too bad, because your mother has arranged a marriage contract with my parents. We will be married once we graduate." Draco smirked at her.

"Unfortunately that contract is null and void now." Her smile faltered.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard by now Parkinson that my parents are divorced? That means that since my mother is no longer in the Malfoy family whatever contract she may have signed is no longer valid. So I don't have to marry you unless my father says so." Pansy's eyes widened.

"They haven't gotten divorced, she just spoke with my parents last week!"

"Ah, but did she tell you that my father kicked her out of the manor? She no longer has any rights to the Malfoy line or fortune, nothing but whatever her family left her and I don't think that's much. Sorry Parkinson, but you'll just have to find a new one. Come on Sabina." Without her answer Draco just grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the common room, out the portrait hole, and out of the dungeons.

"You're certainly in a hurry aren't you?" Draco let go of her wrist.

"Sorry, just had to get away from her." Draco gagged slightly. "Listen Sabina, if it seems like I'm using you as a shield to get away from Pansy well…I'm sorry."

"You have been using me?"

"No no, I mean I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I actually like being around you, you're fun, you're smart, someone I can actually converse with besides Vega." Sabina blushed at that. "I mean it, and…well I kind of…" now Draco was blushing.

"Are you ok?" Draco actually straightened himself up, and directly in front of Sabina.

"Sabina, it's not easy to say this but…oh I'll just get on with it. Sabina, would you go out with me?" Sabina's face went red all over, taking in what Draco just said.

"You…you like me?"

"Yes, a lot. I've liked you since we first met. I suppose it took me to forever realize how I actually felt until you came here."

"And this isn't some trick just to get Parkinson off your back?" she had to make sure this was legit. Draco smiled at her, and shook his head.

"I could never use you, you're too smart to be led on." She felt his words were true, Sabina had been dreaming about this for a while but she never knew if Draco felt the same as she did. Now she had her chance.

"Then my answer is yes, I'll go out with you."

"So that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend, do you have anything to do now?" she shook her head. "Then how about we take a stroll out, the snow's actually let up a bit?" Sabina smiled.

"Sure." He took her hand in his, and they walked outside on the snowy trail.

_In the Room of Requirement:_

"Alright, on the count of three begin the disarming spell, _Expelliarmus._ One, two, three!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus…drat!" wands and spells went flying everywhere. The DA had been up for almost a few weeks now, and they had been doing better with each lesson Harry was giving. Hermione had gotten better, as had Ron, even Neville was doing better. Neville's confidence had built up too, and it was affecting his magic greatly; all he needed was a little push.

"Keep at it Neville, you'll get it." Harry walked around seeing everyone practice, the only one he didn't see practicing was Vega who was watching from the side. "Couldn't get a partner?" she shook her head.

"Didn't bother asking anyone." She had been a great help in the training, but no one trusted her completely yet. Hermione and Luna tried to convince others she was on their side, but some still had trust issues with her. Neville seemed to be ok with her, but he was too nervous to say so.

"Why not duel with me?" she stared at him.

"Make them think I've attacked you?"

"No, no we're both good at disarming each other, so why don't we practice other spells?"

"Like the patronus charm?" Harry smirked.

"You really want to show that one off don't you?" she shrugged.

"Weasley one, two, three, and four don't think I can actually do it. I'd like to mortify them by doing so, but I can wait." Harry shook his head.

"Go on then, show me." he stepped back to give her room, and once Vega drew her wand half the room stopped their dueling waiting to see what would happen. He saw Vega close her eyes, and then she reopened them seconds later.

"Expecto Patronum." She said the spell calmly, and a ray of mist started to morph in front of everyone. Harry watched closely, and to his amazement the mist formed into a wolf that started walking around him.

"Wow, that's amazing." He said as the wolf moved around between everyone. Once it reached Hermione it nudged her hand.

"Oh…" Hermione touched it, and stared it awe as her hand rubbed the wolf's head. "It feels real."

"In some ways it is, but watch." Vega moved her wand and the wolf disappeared. "It all depends on how pure-hearted you are, and how happy the memory you use is. The happier the memory, the more powerful the patronus becomes."

"But what do you mean by 'how pure-hearted you are'?" Dean spoke up.

"If you have a lot of good in your heart you can cast the patronus, if not and say you're as evil as Voldemort then all you'll get is a bunch of maggots expelled from your wand and they will try to eat you." Everyone flinched at that. "That's only if you have no good in your heart though, so I wouldn't worry too much about it." Once she finished speaking Harry started clapping for her, then Hermione and Luna joined in.

"Well done Vega, well done." He walked closer to her. "You're actually quite the witch, isn't she?"

"Indeed so Harry." Hermione and Luna came over to them. "You said you learned that at Beauxbatons?"

"Yes, Sabina can do it too but hers I think is a ferret. Of course we learned in the advanced class, but few of us could do it."

"Amazing though." Neville smiled. "You may be Draco Malfoy's sister but you're alright."

"Um, thanks I think." Vega was a bit stunned. "But don't insult my brother in front of me." that time she glared.

"What old ferret-face?" Ron laughed but then screamed when Vega fired a stinging jinx at him. It hit his arm, and he fell backwards. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Vega.

"Put that away Ginny." Harry pulled out his own wand.

"She attacked Ron Harry."

"Because he provoked her, she said don't insult her brother and he did it." Ginny didn't lower her wand.

"Oh Merlin's beard…Expelliarmus." Ginny's wand flew out of her hand and into Vega's. "No need to be childish Ginevra." She used Ginny's full name knowing she hated it, Harry told her so. Over the last few weeks Harry and Vega had gotten closer as friends, he was starting to actually feel something more than friendship for her though. He couldn't explain it yet something was eating at his heart.

"Give me back my wand!"

"Only if you promise not to attack me, if you do then I'll give you the slug curse." Ginny looked furious, then looked to the twins hoping they'd come to her defense.

"Sorry Gin, she's…"

"Got you pegged." They shrugged. Ron just glared at Vega.

"Ok…I think that's enough for now. We'd better get going before someone gets suspicious." Everyone groaned, but grabbed their books and left the room. Ginny didn't leave though, but Hermione had to drag Ron out with Luna and Neville helping her.

"Harry, I don't think having Malfoy here is a good idea." She didn't care that Vega heard.

"Ginny you say that at every meeting, but I'm not going to kick Vega out."

"Why?"

"Because she hasn't done anything, the only reason you don't like her is because she's better than you at defending herself. Not to mention how much smarter she is than you." He saw Vega smile slightly.

"Harry she's a…"

"If you say it one more time you can go, I'm tired of you and Ron constantly bringing up her family. She's already proven she's not bad, just drop it!"

"But Harry…"

"Get out Ginny; I don't want to see you." Ginny tried to protest but one glare from Harry and she ran out of the room. "I'm sorry Vega."

"Don't apologize for her, she's just a brat."

"I agree, hey um…if you don't mind me asking do you…."

"What?"

"You know you never really talk about your family, I can understand since mostly everyone hates your dad and brother, but what about your mum?" he saw Vega's eyes turn cold.

"It's not important." She turned away and grabbed her bag. "I have homework to do."

"Vega, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I just…well you obviously care about your dad and brother, and your godfather, but your mum…" she turned around and glared that time.

"I have no mum." Without another word she ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Harry behind.

'What was that?'

_In the dungeons, Snape's quarters:_

"Hmm…" Severus Snape finished grading the last of his papers, a bunch of essays from some second years in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all except a few were garbage. He hated how his students spent more time goofing and less time studying; it made his job seem meaningless sometimes.

"Sev?" his head snapped towards the fireplace, where Lucius appeared. "Is everything alright?"

"Just some dumb essays." He put his quill down. "What are you doing here?" Lucius answered him by pulling him out of his chair and into a gentle kiss.

"Came to see you, I was finished at the Ministry so I thought I'd drop by." Severus felt himself relax a bit. "Long day?"

"Indeed." The potions master sighed. "Has there been any word on Narcissa?" Lucius shook his head.

"She's evaded the Aurors, I have no idea where she's gone but hopefully they'll find her soon. How are Vega and Draco doing?"

"School wise they're doing fine, Draco is spending a lot of time with that Sanguine girl."

"Sabina, yes if I remember correctly I think she has a crush on Draco."

"Had Lucius, they seem to be a couple now." Lucius smiled. "Vega on the other hand…she seems to be growing close to Potter." Lucius stopped.

"What?"

"She's become friends with him, from what I can see she's also friends with Granger and that Lovegood girl." Lucius looked a bit stunned, but then his eyes turned soft. "You're not mad?"

"No, Vega can make all the friends she wants. I'm not too thrilled about Potter, but if he's her friend I can't say no." he held Severus close. "She's been through enough; I won't tell her she can't have friends." Severus just nodded, after what Narcissa had done they couldn't take anything from Vega again. The bitch would pay for hurting Vega, her own daughter.

"I despise her more than ever Lucius."

"So do I Severus, so do I." they held each other close, and then Lucius kissed Severus again. "Are you up for a little fun?" he said as he moved his hand over Severus' torso.

"I have a class in ten minutes." Severus tried to pull away.

"Then we'll make it quick, you do love those." Severus turned red.

"Fine, but nothing else." Lucius smirked and spelled the papers and books off Severus' desk before kissing him roughly and placing him on the edge.

_**Yes there's a little slash here, but not on the main pairings and that's HPxVM and DMxSabina. Slash pairings are SBxRL and LMxSS.**_

_**What do you think Vega has in her head right now? Next chapter will have something in it, might even throw in the first kiss not sure yet.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. First Kiss

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, trying to recover from writer's block here. Updates on this fic might be a bit slow, but fear not I am not abandoning this fic. **_

_**Now as the title says the first kiss is in this chapter, but it won't happen right away. This does skip ahead towards the holidays, and there's a little surprise in store for the Malfoys for Christmas next chapter. I know it's summer right now, but so what eh?**_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Some weeks later:_

Vega hadn't shown up to the meetings for weeks at a time now, ever since Harry had mentioned Narcissa she didn't want to bring up the subject again. Hermione had kept her up to date on the meetings, but she declined coming each time. Draco was dating Sabina now, and Vega was just happy they finally got together.

Pansy Parkinson on the other hand had been trying to get Vega to make Sabina dump Draco, but Vega ignored her. Once Pansy's girls even tried to make fun of Sabina, but when Vega caught wind she made the girls puke slugs for hours. She received detention with McGonagall, but even the Transfiguration teacher had to admit the incident was a hilarious one.

Ron and Ginny Weasley hadn't been much of a problem either, it seemed Weasel one decided to leave Vega alone because he was fine without her at the meetings. Ginny on the other hand, she had been making fun of Vega behind her back but the blonde thought nothing of it. The twins though thought Vega was cool still, but she didn't talk to them much.

"Vega!" right now Vega was just sitting outside in the snow, under a dry bench she had cleaned off from the cold; until she heard Sabina come over to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking; what's up?"

"Well, Granger's looking for you, said she had to speak with you about something."

"Did she say what?" Sabina shook her head. "Where is she?"

"Near the corridor before you reach the stairs. Vega is everything ok?"

"Not really, but it's nothing ok?"

"Is it Potter?" Vega didn't answer. "It is, well…if you're not ready to tell me you don't have to." Sabina always knew when Vega was upset she didn't talk about it until she cooled down, but this had gone on for weeks already.

"I know, I'll tell you tonight ok?"

"You promise?" Vega nodded. "Ok then, but I'll be waiting." Vega laughed and walked back inside. Her cloak was already damp from the snow, so she used her wand to dry it. She walked back to the corridor before reaching the staircase, and there was Hermione.

"There you are where were you?"

"Outside, what's going on?" Hermione pulled her into a corner, away from wandering eyes. "Hermione?"

"I want you to come to the meeting tonight." Vega sighed.

"I don't know if I can."

"You haven't any homework I know, and it's the last meeting before the holidays so I think you should go. If it's Ron you're worried about don't, I already told him I was asking you to come."

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing just groaned. Ginny's not coming either, word has it she's spending the last night with her boyfriend, Michael Corner." Vega rolled her eyes, was Weaslette really a slut as Draco had said? "So are you coming or not?"

"I suppose I am, what time?"

"Five, two hours before dinner." Vega nodded.

"I'll be there then." She left towards the halls, and while she was caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear someone following her.

"Hey Vega." She turned around to see Blaise Zabini coming up to her. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks, what can I do for you?" he came up closer, a little too close.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to the dungeons?"

"Why?"

"Well I figured that we could get to know each other a little better." Vega knew he was hitting on her, but she had already turned him down once.

"I'll have to decline, I'm needed elsewhere."

"Oh? Then might I join you?" Vega faked a smile.

"I can do fine on my own thanks." She turned to leave, but his hand on her arm stopped her. "Blaise?"

"Vega, you know that I like you and I want to be with you. I've had a crush on you since we were kids, and even Draco knows about it but I made him swear not to tell. Vega, give me a chance."

"Blaise, don't get me wrong you're a nice guy. If things were different I would probably give you a chance, but…there's someone else."

"Who?" Vega shook her head.

"I can't tell you, all I know…is that he's the one." Blaise's face went hard, and his hold on Vega's arm tightened.

"Who is it Vega? Tell me who he is!"

"I won't, now let go." She tried to move away, but Blaise wouldn't let go. "I said let go!"

"No, not until you tell me who this guy is!"

"Mr. Zabini!" both teens turned to see Professor McGonagall glaring at Blaise. "Release Ms. Malfoy at once!" Blaise let go, but reluctantly. "Twenty points from Slytherin and two weeks detention with Professor Snape now be on your way."

"Yes Professor." Blaise left, but not without one last glare at Vega.

"Are you alright Ms. Malfoy?" Vega rubbed her arm where Blaise had grabbed her, aching slightly from the grip.

"Fine Professor, thank you."

"Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Vega shook her head. "Alright, run along then." Vega nodded and took off down the rest of the corridor, but she didn't pay attention to where she was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh! Sorry…" she saw who it was and frowned, Ron Weasley.

"Malfoy, just who I was looking for."

"Look Weasley I'm not in the mood to…"

"Just hear me out." He stopped her. "I wanted to…apologize for the way I've been treating you. I guess maybe I was out of line…I should've just left well enough alone."

"Yeah you should've, I know my brother's a git, but I'm not the same." He sighed.

"I know, I've actually noticed that you've been quiet lately. I thought you were really walking out on us, but…well I kinda figured I was a jerk so…I'm sorry."

"I suppose I can accept your apology, and I should say that I'm sorry I punched you."

"I kinda deserved it, I know that when it comes to family wizards and witches get touchy. I do with my family."

"You have a big one, six siblings I think, nice parents." His blue eyes widened at her. "Never met them, but I don't judge people based on what they have. I know that your dad's a hard worker, he's just…forgive me but he's a bit strange."

"Um…ok. I guess I'll see you at the meeting tonight?" Vega nodded. "Alright…later." They split up in different directions, and so Vega made it back outside and stayed there, just thinking about everything else going on.

_Some hours later:_

_In the Room of Requirement:_

"Expelliarmus!" the whole DA gathered in the ROR, today they were practicing disarming spells. Everyone was doing great, even Neville was improving; Harry knew he just needed a little confidence boost, and hanging with the DA certainly helped him with it.

Harry had hoped Vega would show up, all the times he tried talking to her she rushed off but Hermione assured him that she would show up. Harry wanted her to come, he hadn't meant to upset her, he didn't even know what it was that made her angry with him. Ginny of course tried to say Vega didn't belong, but Harry ignored her every time; he was more concerned for Arthur Weasley as well, after that attack in the DOM from Nagini he was extremely lucky Harry had that vision.

"Harry!" Harry broke out of his thoughts when Ginny came running over to him while he watched the groups practice.

"Yeah Ginny?" he didn't even look at her.

"Care to practice with me?"

"Sorry, I'm just observing right now."

"Come on you've been watching for over an hour already, just a few rounds please?" she batted her eyelashes at him, thankfully no one else was watching.

"No Ginny, sorry." Harry walked on, but stopped, as did everyone else, when the door started to open. Harry's eyes went wide and his face broke into a nice smile when he saw Vega enter, wand at the ready.

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time." She gave a small smile towards Harry. "Mind if I join in?"

"Sure, you can partner up with me." he heard Ginny gasp, but ignored her as he took one side and Vega took another. "You go first."

"What's the lesson for today?"

"Disarming." Vega nodded.

"Alright then, Expelliarmus!" her spell missed, but not by much.

"Not bad, Expelliarmus!" his missed too, by a few inches. Vega smirked, and Harry suddenly remembered who he'd just partnered himself with.

"Stupefy!" Harry managed to block the curse.

"Levicorpus!" Vega flew a few feet into the air, but landed safely.

"Oh yeah? Petrificus Totalus!" she accidentally froze Ginny, but everyone just laughed even Ron and the twins, Patil and Weasley. "That was an accident!"

"It's ok, it's ok." Fred and George laughed so hard they doubled over.

"Expelliarmus!" Vega's wand flew from her hand, but it wasn't Harry who disarmed her. Harry turned around and saw it was Neville.

"Neville?" Neville just smiled.

"Sorry Harry, had to try." Vega started laughing, and then clapped after she picked her wand up off the floor.

"That was fantastic Neville." This surprised everyone.

"Thanks." Everyone congratulated Neville, he had done well. Harry felt proud of his friend; Neville really had come a long way since they first began at Hogwarts. He wasn't the plump little boy afraid to stick up for himself; he was now a proud son of two Aurors with great courage.

"Hey can someone unfreeze Ginny?" Ron looked over to Hermione, who did as he asked. When Ginny moved she glared angrily at Vega. "Ginny no, it was an accident."

"I'm gonna get you for that Malfoy!" Fred and George disarmed Ginny and started to drag her out of the ROR.

"Sorry mate, we'll take care of her." They said as they left. Ron looked at Vega and Harry, then to Hermione.

"See you back at the common room guys." They left after the twins, and Harry turned to the rest of the DA.

"Well…that's all for today, and this is our last meeting before the holidays so all of you enjoy your break please. Practice as best as you can at home, but keep it at minimum alright?" they all nodded and started to leave, everyone wishing Harry a happy Christmas while Vega made her way over to the window behind the tree. When the last person left Harry took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before approaching her.

"Harry." He stopped and turned to see Luna smiling.

"Yes Luna?" she leaned in to whisper.

"You might want to be careful in here, there might be Nargles about." He stared at her confused. "Don't let that one get away." She looked towards Vega's back, and then left the room closing the door behind her. Harry slowly approached Vega again, but she still kept her back to him.

"Vega…I'm sorry, about the last time. I…I didn't mean to upset you I just…well I don't quite understand what I said that made you leave like that." She sighed, but didn't turn around.

"I'm not mad at you Harry, I wasn't mad at you then either. I was…what I said…that I have no mum, that's the truth but it's one I haven't told anyone since I came here." Harry stepped closer.

"What do you mean?" Vega put her hand on the window. "Vega?"

"Narcissa, though she is my biological mother, she never was an actual mother to me." her voice turned hard. "She…she never told me she loved me, I don't think she did or does. She's never treated me like a person, more like her…puppet."

"She was horrible to you?" Vega nodded.

"In more ways than you think, she was mainly awful to me but she was cruel to Draco too." Harry stared at her hair.

"Was though?"

"My dad is divorcing her, but she's left somewhere and he can't get a hold of her."

"What did she do to you?" Vega shook slightly; Harry realized he'd asked the wrong question. "I'm sorry; you don't have to say anything more." She relaxed.

"Thanks, I'm sorry Harry but I'm not comfortable with spilling my secrets to just anyone."

"I understand, everyone has secrets but it's their business who they tell them to." Vega turned back around, and Harry saw her eyes glisten with tears that wouldn't fall.

"How do you do it?" she whispered after wiping her eyes.

"Do what exactly?"

"This, everything…how do you know what to do, when you're teaching and…out there with Voldemort…how are you able to keep all this up? I know you're the Boy-Who-Lived and all but…you're still just a boy." Harry felt his body tremble slightly.

"Yeah I am, but as far as I'm concerned I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort. I admit when I first saw him I was afraid, but when he wanted me to fight him I stood up and made it back to the castle alive. At the cost of a friend's life I was able to survive, so many people died to help me, my parents, Cedric Diggory, and many others will if I don't stop him."

"How can you? I know you stopped him once but…"

"To be honest, it was because of my mother. She died to protect me, and when she did her love shielded me and made the curse backfire on him. That's the only reason I survived, but I don't take life for granted." Vega looked lost in thought for a moment.

"Old magic, she protected you with her life." Harry nodded. "You're lucky she loved you, so much she died to help you."

"Yes, I try not to be reckless but…well it comes with helping others. I want everyone to know that just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there, that's how Fudge is. He refuses to believe the truth…"

"Because he's a coward, he doesn't want his perfect world to go to waste. He's always been like that I suppose, but he's good at covering it up when he can." Vega frowned again. "You're very brave to do all this Harry."

"I know, but I do it because I want to. Vega, do you mind if I confess something to you?" she shook her head. "It's just that, well ever since I first saw you that day on the train I felt like…like we connected."

"You did?" she seemed a bit surprised.

"Yes, and I feel as if whenever I'm around you I feel…like a huge weight has been lifted off me. I feel happy around you, like I want to be with and near you." He saw a blush go over her cheeks. "Do you feel the same way?" she fiddled with her sleeve, and the blush on her face deepened.

"W-Well…Harry I admit that…I do find you fun to be around and you are attractive. I…I don't care about your status or whatever else makes you famous, but I didn't think we'd ever be more than friends." Harry stepped closer to her.

"I'd like for us to be more than friends." He whispered to her, looking deep into her beautiful silver eyes.

"H-Harry I…" Vega's blush covered her entire face that time, as she looked down Harry's hand gently cupped her chin and made her look up.

"Can I kiss you Vega?" she stared at him for several seconds, but then her eyes wondered upwards. Harry looked up and saw some mistletoe growing over them.

"Mistletoe." She whispered looking back at him.

"Yeah." Harry leaned in slowly, and Vega leaned into him as their lips met. The kiss was brief, but Harry took note of how soft Vega's lips felt against his. When he pulled away her gaze into him felt like it cut through to his heart. "Sorry." She gave a light smile.

"I'm not." She leaned in to kiss him again, and this time the kiss was deeper. Vega's arms wound around Harry's neck, and his own wound around her slim waist pulling her closer to him. Both teens felt a spark light deep inside them, but as they continued to kiss the mistletoe above grew more and more.

_**Well I certainly hope this was worth the wait, but like I said updates will be a bit slow from now on. **_

_**Next chapter has plans for the Christmas part of the fic, and yes there's a little surprise in store for Harry and Vega to come. Expect a little drama from Ginny too.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
